Wake Up
by Peppermint Smile
Summary: This is a violent version of what happens behind closed doors in the Evans household. How much does East High really know about their Ryan Evans? Copyright 2007 Peppermint Smile
1. Sunday: An Easy Mark

**Sunday: **An Easy Mark

Ryan Evans was dreaming again. It was the same dream he had been having for almost a week now. He was standing on the edge of a railing, looking down into the black abyss below him. He kept on trying to see the bottom, but suddenly the ground beneath him vanished, and he plunged downwards. But it wasn't your ordinary falling dream. Somehow, Ryan, in the dream, liked it. He wanted to reach the bottom. At the bottom would be an answer. The answer to everything. A stunning cold found its way into his lungs, making it hard to breathe, and darkness encased him. Before he reached the answer, though, Ryan always woke up. And he did so now.

"Ry…Ryan! Ryan , you dork, wake up!" Sharpay Evans smacked her brother smartly across the shoulder, jerking him into reality. "You were having another nightmare. We are almost there, so you had better get your mind back in order by the time we reach it!" Ryan nodded sleepily, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and shook the abyss and darkness out of his head.

The Evan twins walked into the food court at Albuquerque Central Mall with very different outlooks. Sharpay was greatly looking forward to seeing Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, Zeke Parker, Chad Danforth, and Talyor McCessie. They had been planning on this shopping trip for ages; but never had their plans involved her **twin** coming along. Ryan could be so embarrassing sometimes.

Ryan's thoughts, on the other hand, were preoccupied by the ideas of how to escape Sharpay and her friends. He had not wanted to come either, but his mother had not wanted him hanging around the house. So here he was, an unwanted companion among a large group of friends. Sharpay spotted the back of Troy's head at a table to the far left, so her hurried over to him. Troy looked up and smiled when he saw that Sharpay had joined them, but it soon faded when he saw Ryan distantly approaching.

"What's _he_ doing here?" He groaned, making the others turn around to see who it was.

"I thought we agreed that Ryan **wouldn't **come on this trip," Gabriella pointed out grumpily. Sharpay rolled her eyes, and sat down next to Zeke, her current boyfriend.

"My mom didn't want him at the house when her _book cult _came over, so he had to come with us," she grumbled sulkily. "If I had had my way, he wouldn't be here. So don't get mad at me!" Ryan could tell that they had been talking about him as he awkwardly sat at the far end of the table. Chad automatically scooted away from him. Ryan didn't mind; he was used to it by now.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Troy said, completely ignoring Ryan's presence.

"Why don't we just walk around," Taylor suggested, "and see if anything looks good enough-and cheap enough- to buy" Chad nodded, and everyone stood up. The all boys except Ryan shifted over in the direction of Sport's Wear, but the girls yanked them over into Hollister.

"Hey Gabs," Troy said, pulling out a miniscule bikini out of a rack, "why don't you wear this when school gets out for summer? I'd **love** to see you in it!" Gabriella marched over and slapped him playfully, making Troy laugh. He held it up to her. "It sure looks like it would fit" Gabriella snatched it out of his hands, threw it on the rack, then pushed her boyfriend to the ground, laughing.

"You little perv!" She yelled, lightly kicking him. He grabbed her leg, laughing harder, and brought her down with him. When Zeke jokingly picked up the bikini and held it in front of Sharpay, they soon were also in a catfight. Troy and Gabriella's "fight" had commenced to tickling, making everyone stare at them. At last a worker found them out, and made them leave the store. Still giggling, the three couples left Hollister, and drifted over to Abercrombie and Fitch.

Nevertheless, the same "fight" soon ensued in **that** store; only over thongs for the girls.

"They are better over in Victoria's Secret anyways" Sharpay remarked, sending them off in gales of laughter as they were kicked out of A&F too.

For the remainder of the afternoon, the friends browsed the mall, creating chaos and personal jokes as they went. They all managed to squeeze into a phone booth in the movie theatres, and took several insane pictures. Gabriella promised to make them all scans once she got home.

After watching a movie and circling the mall twice, Taylor finally said sadly,

"I guess it is about time to go home" Sharpay nodded absentmindedly, before her head suddenly shot up.

"Oh!"

"What is it, Shar?" Zeke said, putting his arm around her waist concernedly.

"I…I forgot about Ryan!" She yelled, dramatically slapping her hand to her forehead. "I think we lost him in Hollister!" Chad snickered, and the blonde drama queen looked over at him expectantly.

"We were lucky enough to leave while he was in a changing room," Chad said, smirking. "You might as well thank me for losing him, or we would have been stuck with him all over the mall." The basketball player rolled his eyes. "No offense, Shar, but your twin tends to be a geek" Sharpay also rolled her eyes, as the group made their way over to the food court again.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. I already told you- he **had** to come with us. It's not my fault!"

"Well you had better call him," Taylor send, looking through the windows, "because it's getting dark and stormy out there. Wouldn't want him to be scared, _now would we_?" Suddenly, Troy, Zeke, and Chad got evil grins on their faces. Sharpay put her hands on her hips.

"Leave him alone you three" Zeke made a puppy-dog pout.

"Aww, come on Sharpay; it'll be really quick!" Sharpay glared at him in response, before whipping out her cell phone, dialing in her twin's phone number.

"Hey, Ryan? It's Shar. Come on over to the food court, it's time to go." A worried, yet disgusted look came across her face. "No excuses; get your butt down here…no, I don't care… if the shirts are on sale!" The group gave each other meaningful glances, chortling. "Hurry up!" Sharpay hung up the phone. "He's coming" Zeke, Chad, and Troy quickly spread out, hiding behind pillars and walls.

"Boys, cut it out!" Gabriella said.

"It will be fast, I promise!" Troy whispered loudly, winking at her.

"Shh!" Chad hissed. "He's coming!" The boys crouched down. Ryan walked right past them, not seeing anything. Chad, who was the first one he passed, slowly slunk behind him, breathing down his neck. Ryan turned paler than usual, but kept on walking. Then Troy grabbed his legs from the side, Chad grabbed the back of his shirt, and Zeke popped up directly in front of him, yelling out a cheery "Hello!"

Ryan's reaction was just what the boys wanted. He let out a loud yelp when Troy and Chad grabbed him, making him fall crashing down. But he had slapped Zeke across the face when he fell.

"Ryan!" Sharpay scolded him as he got to his feet. "Stop overreacting! It was just a joke!" Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, his face looking like a tomato from embarrassment. Troy and Chad lay on the floor laughing, while Zeke was massaging his stinging cheek. Sharpay ran over to her baby to make sure he was ok.

"I was meaning to ask you," Zeke said softly, while Ryan stood sulking in front of the teasing teenagers, "if you wanted to come over to my house after this. Troy, Gabi, Chad, and Taylor are coming too. I forgot to ask you earlier, and I couldn't ask you now that Ryan is here"

"Why?" Sharpay asked, finished with her examination. "Did you not invite him or something?"

"Well…" Zeke said awkwardly, but Sharpay cut him off.

"It's ok. He's a party pooper anyways." Zeke still looked upset, so Sharpay reassured him, "Ryan isn't fond of parties" Zeke shrugged in acceptance, and then went off to shut Troy and Chad up.

"Hey Ry," Sharpay said, grinning manipulating at her brother, "is it ok if I go over to Zeke's for awhile?"

"Uh…Sure" Ryan said simply, though he didn't look happy about it.

"Thanks!" Sharpay giggled, giving him a glittery smile. "See you later then!" Ryan nodded, and they all separated. Ryan went over to his light blue jaguar (his sweet sixteen birthday gift), but didn't turn it on just yet. He watched as Zeke and his sister drove off in their car through the frantic windshield-wipers, and then Troy and Sharpay in theirs. Ryan waited as long as he could before he headed home, anxiously tapping his steering wheel.

Meanwhile, everyone else reassembled back at Zeke's house. He hurried off to the kitchen to help bake dinner with his mom, while the rest sat down in front of the TV in his room, chatting. Their host soon came up bearing food, leading him to be tackled by two hungry boys. He merely laughed, and sat down next to Sharpay. Troy found the remote and surfed channels until he found a good show. Then everyone curled up together, and 2 out of three couples ignored the food and the show for the remainder of the evening.

At last, Sharpay pried herself off Zeke and told him that she should be getting home (they were the one third that had been actually paying attention). Careful not to step on the busy couples, she maneuvered her way out of the room, and downstairs. Zeke soon followed, and drove her home.

After giving him one final, long kiss, Sharpay skipped up to her house, and unlocked the door. Smiling back at her boyfriend, she closed the door behind her.

The blonde paused for a moment at the bottom of the stairs, and listened. All was quiet. Breathing a small sigh of relief, she crept silently to the second floor. She did stop at Ryan's bedroom door, though, and put her ear to it. She heard a barely audible groan. Sighing with relief that the worst had evidently past, Sharpay slunk off to her room, careful not to make any noise as the rain pounded against the 4-story mansion.


	2. Monday: Having It Good

**Monday: **Having it Good

Troy stared at the clock in Calculus, counting down the minutes until the torture was over. Ms. Grayson had very large eyes that seemed to probe your entire being, and sometimes see straight through you. All the boys in the class shuddered whenever she placed her claw-like fingers on their shoulder, if only for the briefest second. At last, the belle rang, and all the boys darted out of the room, scarcely staying long enough to hear Ms. Grayson tell some kid that he needed to stay after school for tutoring. Troy slowed down only when he saw Gabriella coming towards him, and greeted her with a bear hug.

"My, you sure took your time getting out of the classroom," she giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh yes," Troy said dramatically, "you know how much I look forward to spending **long, long** hours with that woman…all by myself…like Ryan has to do. I'm sure, deep down inside him…he really enjoys it" Gabi playfully punched him on the shoulder, ignoring his teasing.

They walked in together for drama, sitting nearby Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor (the last two had recently been convinced to join). They kept a healthy distance away from Ryan.

"Today is the day that your semester projects do start," Darbus began, setting the entire classroom into moans. "Stop your mindless complaining, and listen carefully as I tell you your assigned groups." Much to Gabriella's disappointment, she was paired with Ryan instead of Troy, who was paired with Sharpay. Every group discussed what they were going to do for the project until the belle rang, ending the block. Sharpay caught Ryan's arm, and dragged him behind her on their way to Spanish.

"What are you and Gabi planning on doing?" she asked her twin happily, fixing her perfect make-up in her hand mirror.

"We don't know yet," Ryan said softly, zoning out as he usually did. "What about you and Troy?"

"He suggested that we go try out for star-search or something. That sounded like fun to me, so I said yes. I will have to call my agent so as to find out if any of those kinds of things are coming to town soon"

"Mmhmm" Ryan mumbled distantly. Sharpay elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"You have to focus now, Ryan! Last time Seniora Rodriguez caught you out in your little dream world, you got detention. Dad wasn't very pleased with that, as you probably **well **remember." Ryan sighed, and nodded his head. "So you see my point? Promise you will focus?"

"I guess so" he grumbled, which was enough to satisfy his sister, who had spotted her boyfriend on the horizon, and hurried over to him.



Ryan slowly closed his locker, taking his time to grab his messenger bag and to wait until the hallway was mostly deserted. Then he made his way over to Ms. Grayson's room. He knocked softly on the door.

"Come on in, Ryan" a dim voice said. He took a deep breath, and opened the door, closing it gently behind him, while pulling down the shades at the same time.

"Lock it, please" Biting his lip, Ryan obediently locked it. He dropped his backpack at the front of her classroom, and walked ritually over to her desk.

"Be a dear and cover the window too" Ms. Grayson purred. Ryan did as he was told. "That's better. Now come over here, and sit on the desk" He did so. She gave him the same sappy grin that she had given him once every week for the past school year. "You know what to do" Sighing, Ryan nodded, and pulled off his shirt. He sat emotionless as his calculus teacher ran her bony hands across his back and chest, feeling every detail and notch there, as well as his face and neck.

Ms. Grayson's hands went lower, lower, and lower until they found what they were looking for. She suddenly heard a soft sob escape him. The teacher quickly looked up, and_ kindly_ reminded him,

"You know what will happen if you say one word, Ryan" Taking a shuddery breath, he nodded again, and painfully closed his eyes as she resumed her unpleasant task.



Troy had just made his second three-pointer when his mom called out to him that he had a phone call. He rushed inside, wiped off his hands, and picked up the phone.

"This is Troy" he said in his smoothest voice.

"Hi Troy! It's Sharpay!" Troy dropped the voice.

"Oh. Hi Sharpay"

"I just thought you should know that there **is** a 'star search' person coming to town tomorrow night. We should really go for our project, and give the ratings the judge gives us to Ms. Darbus. She'd love that!"

"Sounds…great" Troy said, not used to talking to Sharpay on the phone.

"Okay then! Shall we say six o'clock tomorrow at the park?"

"Why the park?"

"Because that way we could take the family limo!"

"You have a **family limo**? Six o'clock it is!"

"Alright," Sharpay giggled, "see you there!"

"Bye"

"Tootles!" Troy hung up the phone, shaking his head.

"Those people have got it _way_ too good"



Ryan closed the front door, and leaned tiredly against it; listening. There was not a sound in the house except for the continued rain. It was quite dark, though it was not past seven. Ryan headed towards the stairs, but he suddenly felt like he was being watched. He slowly turned around, and came face to face with a tall, dark figure. The lightening lit up his face.

"**Dad!**" Ryan managed to get out before a large fist sank into his stomach.

"Why were you so late?!" Mr. Evans yelled as his only son sank to his knees. "Where have you been?!" Ryan tried to speak, but the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Answer me!" His father spat, kicking him hard in the chest.

"I was at tutoring" Ryan gasped, clutching his stomach; his eyes watering.

"TUTORING?" The blue-eyed teenager tried to scoot out of his father's kicking range, but was instead lifted up and slammed against the wall. "TUTORING?" Mr. Evans roared again, tightening his grip around Ryan's skinny neck. The blonde tried in vain to wiggle out of his hands. "What kind of son are you trying to be? You **worthless,** **no-good**, **stupid idiot**!" With each insult, Mr. Evans smashed Ryan into the wall. At last, he released his firm grip, and his son slipped out of his fingers, falling unconscious to the floor. Ryan's hat rolled to a stop a few feet away from him.

"Sharpie!" He hollered drunkenly. Sharpay hurtled down the stairs, and stood attention, daring a small glance at her twin. "Get me money!"

"I'm out" She said nervously.

"WELL THEN FIND **HIS**" Her father roared, kicking Ryan again. Sharpay sprinted over to Ryan's backpack, found his wallet, emptied it, and then shoved the few dollars into Mr. Evan's waiting hands.

"Dinner had better be ready when I return!" He growled, and stormed out into the garage. Sharpay waited until the sounds of his car had faded away before she ran to the kitchen. She shortly returned with bandages, and gingerly wrapped Ryan's bleeding head with them. Knowing that there was no way she could carry him up the stairs, the drama queen leaned him up against a wall, and covered him with a blanket for now.

"What did you do to make him so fired up?" She grumbled silently to herself. Sharpay grabbed her homework, and sat down next to her sleeping brother. As she worked, Ryan slipped sideways, and his head landed on her supporting shoulder. Sighing, she ran her fingers through his hair, saying softly,

"My, you sure did get it good tonight"


	3. Tuesday: Belts

**Tuesday: **Belts

Greg and his gang were walking slowly through the halls, trying to find some "weak kid" to beat up. Greg was in a good mood, which meant that it was time to laugh at some poor, unlucky person who did not meet the standards. The gang's hunger for fight was soon satisfied, as Freddy spotted the perfect student. Dressed in oddly nice clothes, he was innocently going through his locker, piling up his books for the next class. Besides this, he had something for them. Greg grinned maliciously at his buds.

"Hello there, Evans" He said silkily, smashing the large stack of books out of his hands. Ryan bent down quietly to pick up his things, and was quickly knocked over, his hat flying off. He hurriedly snatched it back, placing it carefully on his head. Larson pinned Ryan's arms behind his back and, with the help of Freddy, made him stand up and shoved him up against the lockers.

"Get the homework" Greg ordered, and one of his band quickly dug through the teenager's backpack, throwing things left and right until he found a big mound of papers.

"Thanks Evans" Greg grabbed the homework, Larson smashed Ryan's head against the locker one last time, and they ran off. Sighing, the already sore blonde rubbed his aching head, gingerly retrieved his hat, and collected his school supplies. He heard the belle ring. Groaning at the thought of another tardy, he messily stuffed everything into his messenger bag. Making sure his hat covered the scars from the past night, and Ryan headed off to Chemistry.



"Sharpay!" Zeke whispered during Chemistry, as they "worked in their handbooks".

"What?" She whispered back.

"Are you available tonight? I thought we might go to dinner and a movie, or something."

"Sorry, I can't. Troy and I have to go to this star-search thingy for the drama project. Maybe the next night."

"Oh," Zeke said disappointedly, "okay" Sharpay grinned warmly at him, and then threw a note to her twin. Ryan unfolded it.

_Hey, you alright?_ Ryan looked over at her, and then scribbled back,

_I'm fine. Just sore_

_Are you sure? You have been rubbing your neck a lot today_

_You would too if your head had been smashed against a wall several times. I think he's gotten stronger_

_Do you know if mom got good business last night?_

_I hate to say this, but I sure hope so. Dad gets awfully pissed when we don't have money for his beer_

_You still being stingy about mom's business?_

_It's just kind of creepy! I am not complaining, since she gives us half profit for Dad, but I still wish that she could work as a teacher, or at Dell; like other people's moms_

_But Troy said his mom doesn't work at all_

_That's odd. Then how does he pay his father when **he** asks him for money? _

_Sometimes I get the feeling maybe it's just our dad that does it. Nobody else has mentioned their father beating them for getting a C on a test. Maybe we should tell someone._

_But mom said that her father treated her the same way, and that's the way all dads are. Besides, who would we tell?_

_That's true. _

_Stop worrying, Shar. I'll be fine. I just have a small headache. _

Sharpay didn't write back, but glared at Ryan. He refused to look at her, and concentrated on his workbook. The class soon ended, and everyone filed out of the smelly classroom (everyone agreed that it reeked of dead fish).

At the end of the school day, Troy waited patiently in the green park until a white limo pulled up nearby. Staring in amazement, he watched Sharpay climb out of the seat, smiling when she saw him.

"Well come on then!" She giggled cheerfully as he came over. The entire ride there, Troy kept his eyes wide open, soaking in all the luxuries of the long car.

"How did you convince your parents to let you use this?" He muttered, amazed, not seeing Sharpay shifting awkwardly in her seat.

"Oh, we just have connections" she said briefly, and quickly changed the subject. "I got a new, shiny pink belt just for the occasion. Do you like it?" she giggled.

"It's great…was Ryan okay with being left home?" Troy asked suddenly, startling Sharpay.

"Yes" she answered. "Why?"

"It's just that he usually doesn't seem to like being left alone" Troy said teasingly, making her breathe a tiny sigh of relief.HpHow He was just poking fun at her dorky twin again.

Before long, they arrived at the building where the star-search people were currently resting.

"Here goes nothing," Troy muttered, and they walked inside.



Surrounded on all sides by textbooks, Ryan busily plowed through his homework as well as six others' work. He had just finished all the copies of the Calculus homework when the phone rang. Digging his way out, he stumbled tiredly over to it, and picked the phone up.

"Hello, Evans residence" he said into the receiver.

"Hey Ry, it's Shar. You will **never** guess what _just _happened!"

"Uh….you met Ashton"

"Troy and I made the star-search! They gave us the phone number for the academy and everything! Ryan; I can actually go to acting school!"  
"Oh that's great!" Ryan said half-heartedly, excited for his sister, but at the same time rather scared. What would their father think about her leaving? "What did he think about mom's boss's limo?"

"He seemed pretty impressed. Believed every word I told him"

"That's good. I'm not to sure he would be happy about who it really belonged to"

"Yeah…well, I'll see you soon"

"'k. Tootles!"

"Bye" Ryan hung up the phone, and stared straight ahead of him for a long time. What would life be like in the house without Sharpay? Sure, she could get very annoying and bossy sometimes, but when she wanted to she could be almost sweet. _Almost_. Ryan headed back over to his work, trying to focus again.

Minutes turned into hours, and Sharpay still wasn't home. Ryan glanced at the clock. It was almost six. Another half hour and his dad would be home, expecting dinner. Nervous, Ryan tried calling his twin's cell. No answer. He began to panic as the clock turned 6:10. The dancer grabbed a nearby hooded sweatshirt, shoved on some tennis shoes, and sprinted out the door. His car was out of gas, and he needed all his money to buy the food. So he would just have to **run** to the drugstore. He desperately ran through the isles, and grabbed some salad, soda, and microwave pizza. The checkout teenager stared at him curiously, as he speed-walked over to her, dumping the odd combination on the conveyor belt.

"Why all the hurry?" She asked calmly, ringing up his items. Her eyes thoughtfullu took in his messy clothes, red eyes, and wild hair.

"Just rushed for time, that's all." Ryan said, breathing deeply to catch his breath. She shrugged, and finished bagging his items as he dug through his pockets for money. Luckily, he was able to dig up a few dollars. He tried to relax, and read the girl's nametag. It said "Avery".

Avery gave him his change. He smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks Avery" She grinned, startled, at the strange boy. There was something very odd about him; but at the same time, an adorable innocence lingered across his features. Yet, it was a false innocence. It had been smashed to pieces quite some time ago. Ryan smiled a boyish grin at her, and then sprinted out the door. Avery found her eyes following him until he vanished through the sliding doors. Shaking her head, she continued onto the next customer.

Running as fast as his pounding heart would let him, Ryan glanced at his watch. 6:20. He ran faster. He ran until he saw black spots. And then he was home. He shoved the pizza into microwave, and whipped up the salad. He set up the sodas around the edges of the table, and placed the big bowl of salad in the middle. Ryan glanced at the clock. 6:27. He yanked the done pizza out of the microwave, and placed the platter alongside the salad. He could hear the garage door creaking. The teen piled up all the books into his arms, threw his backpack over his shoulder, and dashed upstairs to his room. Breathless, he flopped onto his bed after securely locking the door. He could hear the door opening, and his father, along with many friends, barreling inside the house. Ryan held his breath. Among the chatter of loud voices, there were no yells of unhappiness. He breathed freely again, and brought out his homework. Things were all right, if only for the moment.

Indeed, it was only for an hour than this peace reigned. Mr. Evans soon yelled up for his son. Ryan rushed down the stairs, and at once saw that not one member of the party was sober. It was show time for his father, and he seemed ready to enjoy it.

"Guess what I saw at Walmart today, Ryan" Mr. Evans purred at his small son.

"I don't know" Ryan mumbled, not in the mood to play games.

"**I said, 'guess what I saw at Walmart today, Ryan!'**" He suddenly bellowed. "**When I say 'guess', I mean it!!**" Ryan winced.

"Umm…a cute girl?"

"A _cute girl_?" The party laughed at the lame guess. "No, my dear boy, I saw _this_." The father slowly pulled out a long, tough, spanking-new leather belt. Ryan gulped hard. "You see this?"

"Yes"

"What do you think of it?" Ryan shuddered, sending them off in gales of laughter again. "Now, you know, Ryan, what a good businessman I am. Don't you?"

"Yes"

"Yes **what**?"

"Yes **sir**"

"That's more like it! So, since I am such a _great_ businessman, I am going to sell this belt to these here people, and you will help me demonstrate it. Won't that be fun?" Ryan bit his lip nervously. "Now, my good boy; if you will be so kind as to bend over, so that I may commence in this demonstration." Ryan didn't move. "I _said_, **bend over!**" The man strode over to his son, and shoved him down on the ground. "Much better" Smiling jovially at his friends, Mr. Evans brought the belt high above his head, and sent it crashing down onto Ryan's back. He grinned when Ryan cried out. "Louder, my son, so that all these lovely people may hear you." Down came the new-found whip, lashing against his son's back, tearing the shirt open. "**Louder!**" Down it went, and the teenager screamed louder. "**LOUDER**!" The father bellowed excitedly, laughing manically and the whip went faster, and faster. Ryan's screams of pain rang throughout the house, as his father and his party watched on, highly amused.

Finally, the belt was set to rest, and Mr. Evans bent down next to his son. Ryan's face was deathly pale, his eyes closed, and his breathing shallow. However, he would be all right.

"Thank you for the leather belt demonstration," the drunken father whispered, his eyes soaking in the gashes across Ryan's back, and his ruined shirt. Shouting loudly and incoherently to his buddies, Mr. Evans led the charge back out to the car, making sure the guests walked on Ryan's legs. The silence suddenly resumed, only broken by Ryan's shallow breathing echoing against the cold, tiled floor in the back of the kitchen.


	4. Sunday: A Trap Sprung

**Answer to review:: **I put "copyright" on my description, because my dad found out that if you put a copyright on your stories (despite if they are fanfics—yes, obviously I didn't come up with all the character, all that is copyrighted by Disney) then no one can steal them.  so technically, if anyone printed this story (not like they would…) and sold it for money, **I **would get money. And I am very poor, so that would be lovely. Anyhow, that is why. And I am glad you all like it!!!

**Sunday: **A Trap Sprung

The day had at last come when Sharpay and Troy were going to the academy. It had been almost three weeks since they first tried out, and now their frantic packing and planning had paid off. They both promised to come home for the summer, and to call often. The group stayed together as far as the gas station on the outskirts of Albuquerque before it was time to split up. Gabriella and Zeke both found it particularly hard to say goodbye. Troy and Gabriella did not seem to be able to let go of each other, and Zeke and Sharpay kept on sending each other long glances. Ryan, now back in his regular clothing, stood to the side as the final farewells were bid. Sharpay walked over to him, suddenly stricken with the thought of what might happen to him while she was off. Their mom had been the one to finance the affair, and to make sure all details were met. Mrs. Evans cared the world for her daughter, and wanted the best for her. She barely kept herself from throwing her arms around him, remembering at the last minute how ridiculous she would look, and how it would probably hurt him. His back was still sore from the beating. So Sharpay instead squeezed his hand.

"Good luck" she whispered.

"You go have a good time," Ryan whispered back, "and don't worry about me. I don't want that to ruin your day. Don't think about it. Have a good time!" Sharpay smiled tearfully, and then skipped back off to Zeke, whom she embraced fully, sobbing in remorse of having to leave him. Troy at last let go of the bawling Gabi, and opened the door for Sharpay. Giving their boyfriend and girlfriend one last kiss, Sharpay and Troy started off for the acting academy, waving back to their friends as long as they could. Ryan, Gabriella, Zeke, Taylor, and Chad waved after them, sadly watching as the car faded away into the sunrise.

Ryan blinked hard, and rubbed his neck. He was sick with worry that something bad would happen on their trip, or something would go wrong when they arrived…or that something might go wrong now that they had left. The blonde twin looked over at Gabriella, to see how she was taking the news. Tears had left marks on her cheeks, but she was different, somehow. The lost look in her eyes was gone, and Gabi now seemed very determined. About what though, Ryan didn't know. He had become quite a good person-reader over the years, and he could tell that the decathlon winner was not nearly as sad as she had appeared a few minutes ago.

Taylor put a comforting arm around Zeke and Gabriella's shoulders. Gabi looked slightly annoyed, but rested her head against her friend. All of a sudden, she burst into tears again, and ran over to Ryan, throwing herself onto his shoulder. It was all Ryan could do not to scream in pain, but he bit his lip, and held it in. He focused more on the wailing girl on him, and awkwardly stroked her head. To his surprise, her arms had wrapped themselves around his skinny waist, and the brown-haired teenager was stuck to him like fly in honey. He tried to free himself from her grip, but she was stronger than she looked.

"Thank you, Ryan," she sniffled, looking gratefully up in his face, "I really needed someone to cry on." Ryan managed a smile.

"It's okay" Gabriella finally released him, wiping her eyes.

"I know I must have seemed so silly," she whimpered.

"Not at all" Gabi smiled warmly at him, but it made the dancer's blood turn cold.

"You're too nice to me" As soon as the group turned around to get into their cars, Ryan took a deep, shuddery breath. Pain was still searing through his back from when Gabi had clung to him. What had she done that for, anyways? Ryan sat back in his car, and closed his eyes as everyone else drove away. At least, he _thought_ everyone else had driven away.

Despite himself, Ryan was just about to slip off into peaceful sleep, when there was a knock on his window. He started, and looked over to see Gabi peeking in. He opened the door, but before he could get out, Gabriella sat down next to him on the seat. Ryan squirmed, aware of how close she was.

"What a nice, cozy car you have" she remarked, twirling her hair with her finger. She giggled when she saw Ryan's eyes unconsciously followed her every move. She knew she was the beauty of the school, and intended to keep it that way. She looked carefully around. No one was there. The gas station wasn't open yet, and the dust from the boy's cars had settled.

Gabriella stretched, and scooted closer to Ryan, closing the car door. Ryan scooted nervously to the edge of the seat. "What does she think she's doing?" he though frantically. "She has a **boyfriend**". Gabi saw him scooting, and moved even closer to him.

Ryan wanted to run, and run far away. But he couldn't run. He couldn't even move. She was leaning in, closer and closer, until her mouth was right next to his ear. Then she whispered,

"See you later" Gabriella Montez closed the door, wiggled her fingers at Ryan, and then walked calmly over to her car. Ryan glared after Gabi's car speeding away, trying to get his heart beating again. She had been **way **to close for comfort. Ryan leaned back in his seat again, but kept his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

Back in the said girl's convertible, a happy teenager turned up the radio very loud, smiling to herself. Double-checking her make up in the mirror to make sure it wasn't smudged, Gabi smiled wickedly, and congratulated herself on "capturing" the rich, semi-cute (in her opinion) boy.

When she had first heard Troy talking about the Evans' "family limo", a plot began to find its way into her mind. She had dated Troy at first because she liked him, yes, but as he was always giving her new presents, she had found it very useful around the house. Ever since her father had died, money in the Montez house had been scarce. However, having a boyfriend had started to help that problem, and Gabriella was enjoying the full use of it. Now things were sinking back into the way they used to be, and with Troy leaving, there would be no one to flirt with or to get presents from. That's where Ryan came in. With his nice, new car and fancy clothes, it was evident there was a rich Evan parent behind him. It was for these reasons that Gabi was after Ryan. Not that he wasn't cute; he was downright adorable sometimes. He wasn't any Troy Bolton, but he would have to do for now.

Giggling at the prospect of her next step, Gabi relaxed back into her seat; quite content.


	5. Monday: Determined to be Happy

**Monday: **Determined to be Happy

Avery bit her nails as she gazed down at her new schedule. She had recently moved to New Mexico, and this would be her first day in her new high school, East High. Her first class of the day was Drama, taught by Mrs. Darbus. Avery nervously checked her long, highlighted brown hair in a nearby window. She only lately had convinced her mom to let her add blonde and light brown streaks to it, and she was very proud of the look. Feeling a bit more confident, she found the Drama classroom and sauntered in. She could feel eyes following her as she walked over to a woman with huge glasses, and asked if she was Mrs. Darbus. The answer being affirmative, Avery looked around the classroom for a friendly face.

To her surprise, she saw **many** friendly, but unfamiliar faces. All the guys seemed to be smiling at her. It was actually somewhat creepy. However, one male had not noticed the newcomer. Rather funnily dressed with light blonde hair, his blue eyes focused on a paper covered with drawings instead of the new, cute girl. Yet he seemed strangely familiar. Avery sat down across from him. As soon as he looked up, and Avery saw his eyes more clearly, she remembered the odd, panic-stricken teenager who had bought salad, soda, and pizza at the drugstore. She could tell by the widening of his eyes that he recognized her too.

"Avery!" He said, smiling with surprise. She giggled.

"I'm surprised you remembered my name. It's been almost three weeks" Ryan shrugged. Avery took in his bright-colored clothes. "What's with the getup?" The tips of his ears turned pink.

"I usually dress like this. You just happened to see me on a day where I was…err..._slightly_ rushed" Avery was about to answer back, when the first bell rang, and Mrs. Darbus rose out of her throne.

"I would like everyone to meet the newest member of our class; Ms. Avery Faith Loveday" Avery stood, and gave the class a small smile and wave. As one, all the boys smiled back. "Freaky," she thought to herself as she sat back down. But then again, maybe not so freaky. For heaven itself had just walked in the door. Or rather, according to the girl next to her, Jared White had just come late into class.

"Shame on you, Jared, for arriving late to the great art class. Go sit down by Jason, and make sure to greet Avery"

"Who's Avery?" he asked, and Avery could have fainted. Never had her name sounded so beautiful.

"_That_ is Avery?" Mrs. Darbus said pointedly, tilting her head towards the new student. "Please take your seat". Jared looked at Avery on his way back, and smiled. She smiled back, feeling her cheeks turn red. Rolling her eyes at herself, she commanded her cheeks to return to normal. For once, they did. She swung her hair back over her shoulder without using her hands; she had heard guys liked that. Avery glanced at Jared. He was watching! For the rest of drama, Avery planned how she would approach him. She had gotten as far as planning how to say goodbye when a soft "hey" interrupted her thoughts. She turned to the guy next to her, and suddenly realized that she had been ignoring him completely since Mr. Gorgeous had walked in.

"You okay?" Ryan asked curiously. "You seem sort of out of it"

"I'm fine," Avery giggled, and then immediately felt guilty. "I just tend to zone out"

"Oh," Ryan said disappointedly, following her eyes as they gazed at Jason two rows up, "I see" He sat back in his seat, and continued to doodle on his paper. Every now and then, he would stare at the empty seat where Sharpay would normally be sitting. Then he would feel a pair of brown eyes staring at him, but every time he turned around, Gabriella was fully focused on Darbus. Shaking his head, Ryan would continue to sketch random pictures until he felt the stare again. When the class ended, he turned to Avery, intending on asking her if she needed help with the schedule. Her seat was empty, though. Gabriella and Taylor had whisked her away, and watched from a distance as Avery chatted freely with Jared.

"Stop getting your hopes up, you idiot," Ryan muttered to himself, as he left the classroom; last, as always. His own words stopped him in his tracks. "Hope" he said aloud, and yanked out his planner. No plans this afternoon…the timing was great. Smiling once again, he looked up from his planner just in time to walk into an open door. Rubbing his forehead, and shaking his head free of the stars, Ryan stared up into Greg's face.

"Sorry there, Evans," he said happily, grinning with surprise, "didn't see you there. Here, let me help you up" Freddy bent down, and pulled Ryan up by his collar. After grabbing his backpack, he let the dancer crash back onto the ground. Larson dug through it, and found their homework folder. Freddy dropped Ryan's messenger bag onto his head, and the gang ran off. Ryan picked himself up, and made sure that nothing other than his head was damaged.

"Do they always do that?" A soft voice said from behind him. Ryan jumped, as he always did, and turned around to meet Avery's questioning look.

"Every day" Ryan said, bewildered. He hadn't seen her coming. "Why?"

"Oh," she said vaguely, "just wondering" Ryan nodded distractedly, seeing Jared approaching vast behind her.

"See you later then" he said, and continued walking to second block. Even as her new friends dragged her off, Avery looked behind her shoulder at the strange boy; unable to shake the feeling that there was far more to Ryan Evans than East High wanted there to be.



Avery waved goodbye to Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and Jared as she started on her walk home. Soaking in the sunshine, she hummed a small tune as she took in the scenery of the city. She noticed the wind from Chad's car as he pulled out whip the trees into a green dance. She also noticed Ryan walking suspiciously the exact opposite direction of everyone; downtown. He kept on looking over his shoulder, and walked very fast. Avery checked her watch. She had the time. The former Editor in Chief of her old school's newspaper, she had a knack for finding things out. The skinny teenager casually changed directions, and followed Ryan in the direction of downtown.

She made sure that every time he looked behind him she was leaning against a lamppost with her back towards him, or hiding behind a tree. As he took her deeper and deeper into the maze of central Albuquerque, Avery began to get worried about finding her way back without him seeing her. She made up her mind to suddenly appear around wherever they were going, so that he might offer her a ride home. He seemed the sort of person to do that.

To her shock, Ryan walked up the stairs of Albuquerque Children's Hospital and inside the almost sacred white building. Avery hurried as fast as she could after him, making to watch out for cars. Catching her breath, Avery waited until a nurse led Ryan away before she calmly walked inside. She was about to follow him into the corridors when the nurse at the front desk stopped her.

"Who are you here to see? I will need a name please" Avery bit her lip, seeing the back of Ryan's shoes disappear up the stairs.

"Well…I…uh…I am with him…oh dear…"

"Sorry my dear; you are with who?"

"Ryan Evans- the boy who just came in"

"He did not say he had a guest with him. Do you know who he is seeing?"

"I...err….not really" Avery finally answered, embarrassed.

"Then you will have to leave, I am afraid"

"But…but-"

"**Avery**?" Ryan asked in surprise, emerging from around the corner. Avery breathed in sharply.

"You know this girl?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes, she goes to my school" Ryan said, still staring at the latest East High student.

"She claimed she was with you" Ryan's eyes widened, making Avery turn a violent shade of red.

"I can explain," she began, panicking.

"You can on the way up," Ryan said slowly, a smile brightening his face. "I wasn't planning on anyone coming with me, but I suppose you can" Avery nodded in shock, and she followed the nurse next to Ryan, hanging her head as she explained why she was there.

"You _followed me from school_?" Ryan asked, amazed.

"Yah…I'm really sorry, but I just get so curious sometimes…it's going to get me into trouble one of these days" Avery paused. "But why are you here anyways?" Ryan laughed, making her smile.

"You sure are curious. Nevertheless, your curiosity will soon be satisfied" Ryan suddenly became serious, and looked into Avery eyes. "May I ask you a favor though?"

"Anything, I owe it to you"

"Please let me see her by myself. She isn't accustomed to new faces…and I prefer to be alone with her" Not even knowing who _she _was, Avery consented. Smiling his thanks, Ryan walked ahead with the nurse, who was waiting for them by a room door. The window in the room was such that you could look into the room, but once inside you were unable to see out.

Lying on a bed in the small room was a tiny girl with golden curls, who looked to be about five or six years old. She was hooked up to a breathing machine, and her medicine hung nearby. Ryan sighed, looking fondly in at her. The nurse smiled at him, and unlocked the door, nodding at his questioning look. Ryan walked noiselessly into the room, and sat down next to the little girl, quietly stroking her hand. The nurse looked in with Avery at the window. They watched as the child's eyes blinked open, and slowly focused in on the face nearest to hers. Her mouth popped open, and a giggle bounced off the walls.

"Ryan!" she laughed, sitting up and hugging the chuckling teenager. Ryan stroked her head, whispering something in her ear that neither Avery or the nurse could hear. But it made the girl very happy, and she ran her fingers through his hair, and all along the crevices in his face.

"Who is she?" Avery asked the nurse, unable to take her eyes off the happy scene before her.

"Hope Evans;" the nurse replied, smiling to herself, "Ryan's younger sister. She has had cancer for almost a year now, but is always happy to see her older brother come in to see her" Avery watched as Ryan pulled a doll out of his pocket, making his sister squeal with delight. "But there are the days when she doesn't want to see anyone, even if it is Ryan. And sometimes there are periods where she recognizes no one. Every face is strange to her." The nurse sighed. "It almost makes my heart cry to watch Ryan pour his affections out to her, even though she doesn't know who he is" Avery looked sadly at the nurse.

"He loves her so much…"

"You have no idea. Hope is his entire world. Any time one of us nurses pauses to listen to their conversations, he is telling her about his day. Ryan always has some new toy or joke for his little sister, no matter what day it is. What makes it really pull the heartstrings, though, is the fact that the Evans can't even pay to keep her in treatment. Only insurance is covering for her. It makes one wonder where he finds the money to buy her such lovely things"

"What a horrible thing to think about" Avery said, suddenly shivering. "Augh, how depressing"

"I guess I have gotten to used to depressing stories," the nurse shrugged. "A sure sign that I've worked here too long. There is a sad story behind every person in here, and it makes you just want to curl up with a good box of tissues" Another nurse walked up, and peaked into the room with the two.

"Ryan's back already?" She asked rhetorically, shaking her head. A little, pudgy boy with fuzzy brown hair wobbled over to her, and tugged on her pant leg.

"Wyan's back?" He asked the nurse with big eyes.

"Yes, Andrew," she cooed, picking him up in her arms, "Ryan is visiting again"

"Yay!!" the little boy giggled, clapping his hands. Avery smiled warmly at the excited Andrew.

"How does everyone know his name?" She laughed. The two nurses gave each other meaningful looks.

"He used to come to the hospital **extremely** often, even before his sister became sick," the second nurse said unhappily. Avery looked at both of them, her heart racing.

"Why is that?"

"Ryan was diagnosed with Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia almost seven years ago, I guess it is now" the first nurse began. "He stayed in the hospital for long periods of time, and saw very little outside this building the entire school year. In the end, he was released, perfectly healthy once more. However, I am not sure that his dad ever forgave him for racking up the bill so much. Mr. Evans always struck me as an impatient man…" she faded off into silence, and then shook herself of the memory. "Oh, just listen to me gossip. And here he comes" Ryan opened the door, smiling back at his once again sleeping sister before closing it.

"**Wyan**!" Andrew had become very impatient in the nurse's arms, and was trying to wiggle free, his chubby hands extended towards Ryan. The blonde merely laughed, and relieved the caretaker of her burden, lightly bouncing the happy boy in his arms.

"I see you've met Andrew, Avery" Ryan remarked, grinning broadly at her. Avery smiled happily back, ever surprised by this odd character. Ryan bade the kids in the ward a cheery hello (receiving high and loud yells in response), placed Andrew back on the ground, and headed down the stairs, Avery in following.

"Ryan!" Avery called after him, and he waited for her to catch up. "I'm not sorry now that I followed you" Seeing Ryan's puzzled look, she continued, "It was…what I mean to say…is that I learned a bunch of things today I wouldn't have if I hadn't followed you…if that makes any sense" A smile unfolded across his face, and Avery new everything was alright.

"I would give you a lift home, but I am afraid I didn't drive down here" Ryan apologized as they walked through the front swinging doors of the hospital.

"That's okay. I walk home from school anyways" Avery toyed with her hair, and found herself staring at Ryan as he walked in front of her. She didn't know why, but there was something very enticing and intriguing about him. Maybe it was his smile, or the friendly glimmer in his eye. Maybe.

The spring sun was very bright that day, and Avery was forced to pull out her sunglasses. She watched as Ryan undid the buttons on his cuff, and rolled his sleeves up past his elbow. After untucking his shirt, he took his hat, fanning himself with it. Ryan smiled back at Avery, and Avery realized what it was. It was his firm decision to be happy, no matter what the circumstances. He had kept an optimistic feeling about him all day; determined no to be put out by the situation.

Perhaps it was this determination that kept Avery's eyes focused on Ryan. That made her want to talk to him, and to see him smile again. Whatever it was, it kept her mind very busy as she walked a few paces behind Ryan back towards East High.



Ryan was halfway home when his cell phone rang. He picked up his razr, and saw "Gabriella" flash across the screen. He paused. What on earth did she want out of him now? He opened the flip phone with his thumb, and answered with a nervous "Hello?"

"Hi Ryan! It's Gabi" Ryan swallowed hard. "Listen; I want to make up for embarrassing you like that back at the gas station. I just needed someone to be near to, Troy leaving so fast and all. We are all meeting up for a party at Chad's tomorrow night, and he said it would be okay if we brought one guest. I want to bring you. Will you come? _Please_?"

Ryan thought hard. It was awfully nice to be invited to a high school party for once, but a cramp in his stomach told him something was not sitting right about it. Gabi had been far too close for mere friendship at the gas station, but maybe that was why she was inviting him. He sighed. Why did girls have to be so confusing? Why couldn't he just take her offer at face value?

"Ryan, are you still there?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes," he responded, "and I'll be there"

"Goodie! Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you; it is a pool party, so be sure to bring your swimsuit! See you then!" Ryan stared in terror at the phone now reading "call ended". A **pool party**? This was going to be tricky.


	6. Tuesday: Touch of Darkness

**Tuesday: **Touch of Darkness

Ryan leaned up against the bathroom wall, taking deep and shuddery breaths. It had been an extremely long time since he had gotten sick with nervousness. The last time he had thrown up was in third grade before a play. But this was no school play. All he had to do was walk up to a girl and ask her to go to a party with him. That was supposed to be easy. Guys did it all the time. Why couldn't he?

Because you have never liked a girl other than your sister before, his conscious told him. You are a newbie at relationships. Yes, but did other kids throw up before they asked a person out? Of course not. So why do I? Probably just because you are Ryan Evans, the self-centered prep who had no personal life. You are really comforting. You're welcome. Ryan lightly pounded his head against the tiled wall. Even his conscious was against him.

"Okay" he breathed, wiping a shake hand across his mouth. "Don't think about it. Just do it" Double checking that he looked alright in the mirror, Ryan walked outside the boys bathroom, and headed towards the front of the school. There she was, chatting with Taylor. Putting a smile across his face, Ryan started towards her. Right as he was in talking distance of her, Jared appeared out of nowhere, and the dancer had to alter his course. He swung around by the benches, and plopped down on them. If he was going to ask Avery to the party, he planned to do it when no one was around.

After a few minutes, Jared walked away. This was his chance. Yet as soon as he stood up, a mob of girls approached Avery, and they began chatting, enraptured with their conversation. He plunked back onto the bench. When at last they broke up, he stood, only to heart the warning belle ring, telling them all to get to first block.

"Is the entire school against me today?" Ryan grumbled to himself as he walked into drama. For the remainder of the school day, it seemed that Avery was the center of East High's social life. Ryan wasn't able to get in one word to her until last block. He slipped her a note reading "are you going to Chad's house tonight?". Avery looked back at him, and nodded. He opened his mouth to ask her, but Mrs. Grayson (it was red day, so they had her last block) loudly dismissed them for class. Ryan hurried after Avery, but Mrs. Grayson stopped him.

"I expect to see you after this for tutoring," she whispered. He nodded, his stomach churning, and then raced after the new girl.

"Avery, wait!" She turned around, and looked at him curiously. "I was just wondering," Ryan panted, and then found he was at a loss for words. He muttered something incoherent.

"What did you say?" she asked, looking over her shoulder as a friend passed by.

"Iwaswonderingifyoupossiblywantedtogotothepartytonightwithme" Ryan stammered in one breath. Avery suddenly looked very awkward.

"I'm sorry Ryan," she said, making his heart almost stopped beating, "but I am already going with someone. Jared asked me out this morning, and I said yes"

"Oh" Ryan said, horribly failing at trying to look casual, "that's okay"

"And Ryan?" Avery called back, making him turn around again. "I think you should know that I don't really…think of you in that way" Ryan hung his head, and nodded, giving up all pretense of looking fine with it. "See you tonight?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yah, tonight" Grinning, Avery skipped outside to the waiting Jared, excited that somebody liked her at this new school. Ryan banged his head against the locker, not caring anymore about the stares he got from passer-byers. He slumped down the hallways, and sadly opened the door to his calculus class.



Gabriella admired herself in her full-length mirror later in the evening. She looked ready to catch a boy. In other words, ready to catch a rich boy. A rich boy named Ryan Evans. Her skirt pulled tight in the right places, and her skirt showed most of her nice legs. Underneath her small outfit was her polka dot string bikini; an item that had been proven again and again to get a guy's attention. Tonight Gabi's final plan would be unfolded, and she would enjoy a exciting evening with her Ryan. If anyone caught them, she would use the same excuse she had back in her old school. The only Montez child giggled. This was going to be fun.



Pulling off his shirt, Ryan looked in the mirror. There were two mirrors in his bathroom, so he was able to see the reflection of his back in the other mirror. The scars from the belt were as red as they had been two weeks ago. His father hadn't used it since then, but there was no telling when he might pull it out again. And Ryan couldn't risk one of the people at the party figuring out where the scars came from. He ran down the hallway into the laundry room, and dug through the closet until he found what he had been looking for; his skin-tight Speedo shirt (made for swimming).

"I haven't grown much in the past few years," Ryan though aloud as he pulled it on over his head, "and I've lost some weight, so it should still fit" He looked in the mirror. It still fit, but was a little skintight. "At least it works," he mumbled, and rooted through the closet again until he found some black swimming trunks to match it.

"It will be an interesting evening" He stuffed the shirt and trunks into a nearby pool bag, and through it into his room. Pulling on an old t-shirt, he had just started his homework when the backdoor slammed, making him jump. His dad was never home this early. He peeked over the railing, and saw his father arguing with a woman in a mini skirt and tube top.

"Ryan?" the woman called up, before seeing him leaning over the balcony. "You feel like making dinner? I'm plum tired, and your father needs some nice, cold water."

"Yes ma'm" he answered, and plodded down the stairs.

"Why is the sun so damn bright?" Mr. Evans swore at his wife, and yelled at Ryan to close the blinds.

"They **are** closed" he responded, scouring the pantry for the makings of a decent supper.

"Grab me some beer!" the grown man shouted, flopping down in a chair, rubbing his pounding head with his hand.

"No, it is milk and ice water for you, buster" Mrs. Evans scolded, and Ryan pulled the milk out of the fridge. "That's what is good for a hangover!"

"Yes, I'm sure you would know, you prostitute bitch" Mr. Evans scowled, but accepted the milk.

"You sure as hell ain't getting this family money, so someone else needs to" Ryan shoved Easy Mac into the microwave and ran out the door into the backyard, not wanting to hear another minute of their fight. He hated thinking about what his mom did all day, every day, and didn't want to be reminded of it. But, as he had found out before, it was very hard to run away from an adult argument. Their voices gradually rose louder and louder, until he could hear every word up in the tree house he and Shar had made ages ago for this very purpose.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THE ONLY REASON WE HAVEN'T DIVORCED YET IS BECAUSE OF THE TWINS!" his father bellowed. Ryan absent-mindedly fiddled with a twig on the floor, his eyes closed, trying to block out their words.

"THAT PLUS THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T HAVE THE MONEY TO KEEP ON BUYING YOUR DRINK, SO YOU TAKE IT FROM THE CHILDREN AND ME!"

"YOU LITTLE-"Mr. Evans words broke off and Ryan could hear a loud slap, shortly followed by a second one.

"I CAN SLAP BACK, YOU BIG BASTARD!" Ryan covered his ears, like a little child, and squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to get the tears to stay inside them.

"WELL, I CAN **PUNCH** HARDER!" He heard a loud gasp, followed by a louder thunk. Worried more for his mother than himself, Ryan dropped out of the tree, and ran back inside.

"Leave her alone, you big coward!" Ryan stood over in front of his sprawled, scantily dressed mother. Mr. Evans eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed in hate.

"Fine then, I will leave her alone" he growled. Ryan relaxed, but immediately wished he hadn't. His father grabbed him roughly by the collar, and began to pull him towards the stairs. No matter how viciously Ryan pulled away from him, Mr. Evans yanked him harder. The big man dragged Ryan up the stairs, and threw him into his bedroom. Ryan tried to catch his breath, but barely had time before his father came storming back in. The blonde froze in horror when he saw a familiar leather strip dangling from his hand. The Mr. Evans grinned down at his son, and locked the door behind him.

Mrs. Evans checked her watch, plugged her ears, and started back towards her car. The walls of the Evans house were ringing once again.



Gabriella glanced at the clock. It was nearly ten o'clock and Ryan still wasn't there. Chad grabbed her legs and tried to drag her into the pool, but she held securely onto dry land. She was not going to have her looks spoiled by the water. Chad eventually gave up on her, and succeeded in pulling his girlfriend in. Gabi giggled as she watched the couple have a splash fight. If only she could be satisfied with her boyfriend, and not go chasing other boys. But it was too much of a habit, and she had been planning this night for far to long to not carry it out. Where **was** Ryan?

The answer came soon as the bell to the Danforth home rang. She grinned to herself as Chad climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel to welcome to latest guest. Her guess was proved right as a surprised Chad led Ryan into the backyard. Most of the teenagers' expressions read the same; they were not overly pleased to see him. Gabi stood up and made her way over to Ryan, noting that his eyes widened considerably at her attire. So had all of her friends' eyes, but they had not mentioned it to her face.

"Where have you been?" she giggled, walking back inside the house. Just as she had hoped, Ryan followed. Gabi slipped back into her miniskirt, and strolled over to the snack bar. As she placed some pretzels onto her plate, she examined Ryan, who was currently distracted by looking around the house. He was far skinnier than Troy, but had the same amount of muscle. And a bit nicer abs; he was a dancer, after all. The only odd thing, that rather ruined the affect, was his Speedo shirt. Why was he wearing _that_? Why didn't he simply go topless, like the other boys? Was Ryan extremely modest or something? She inwardly sighed. Only Ryan was able to pull the stunt of wearing a Speedo shirt and look adorable. The blonde turned back around, and Gabriella retracted her gaze.

The party soon filed in for a round of Scatagories (the only game they all could agree on), delaying Gabriella's plans. As the game became wilder and wilder, though, Gabi saw her chance. While everyone was distracted, she grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him out into Chad's dark, damp backyard. She knew no one would miss them, since they were in big teams (there weren't enough cards for it to be single-player). Gabi led him back into the darkness, positive that no party member could possibly see them.

Noticing Ryan's fidgeting, the girl giggled seductively, and paced slowly towards him. The blue-eyed boy backed away from her to the point where his back touched the mossy fence. The hot spring air blew Gabriella's hair behind her in a brown wave as she approached him. By the broken light of the moon, he could see her almost bare shoulder approaching, and heard her bare feet treading upon the soft grass. Her tan, warm leg touched his, and her small hands wound their way around Ryan's neck. His fingers clawed the wooden wall behind him, as if he would dig his way out.

"You afraid of me, Ryan?" she whispered, her red lips right next to his. She could feel her breath heating up his cheek. Ryan slowly shook his head no. Smiling, Gabi's grip around his neck suddenly tightened, and she kissed him. Ryan wished he could pull away from the firm, long kiss, but his entire body was working against him. A deep, bad voice inside of him told him to enjoy it while he could, but a louder voice was screaming to run. He managed a fetal tug away, but her grip held his lips to her open ones.

Taylor had shortly noticed Gabriella's disappearance, but assumed that she had excused herself for bathroom reasons. But then she noticed how long she had been gone, and that Ryan was no longer present either. She whispered this into Chad's ear, and they told the party they would be right back. Chad quietly led Taylor outside, and motioned for her to listen. They heard a small voice, followed by only pool noises. Chad cocked his head towards the back of the yard, and they crept back into the foliage. Taylor stopped in her tracks, causing her boyfriend to walk smack into her back. When he glared accusingly at her, she merely pointed, astounded, at the embracing pair only a few feet away.

"Gabriella?" she gasped, causing one of the pair to leap back in surprise, yelping. Chad's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"I didn't want to," Gabi whimpered, running to her oldest friend, "but he forced me to! I...I…I couldn't stop him!" As the tiny female sobbed convincingly on her shoulder, Taylor's gaze slowly turned to the figure slumped against the fence.

"RYAN EVANS!" Chad yelled, punching him in the stomach. He easily collapsed to the ground. "Just what the **hell **were you thinking?" The youngest Danforth's yell and Gabi's cries had attracted the full party to the backyard, and they stood in a ring around them. Ryan tried to speak, but only groans came out of his mouth. When he gained back his air, his tongue was frozen by the curious stare of Avery, with Jared's arm around her waist. Chad continued to give him a tongue-lashing, as one of the Evan twins lay on the ground, soaking in almost his entire grade's accusing glares.

Chad kicked him in the chest, and Ryan could feel the cuts in his back tears open. To everyone surrounding them, it merely looked like a drama king receiving a punch and kick with exceedingly little endurance. Little did they know that the "wimpy boy" at their feet but a few hours before been whipped into obedience by his demanding father. And as Ryan looked up into the hurt, confused face of Avery, and saw Gabriella's triumphant, victorious, and hidden smile from behind her protective friends, something inside of him broke.

"Why is it…" he whispered as soon as a break in Chad's tirade came, "that **every time**," here Ryan stood up, "that someone touches me **I get hurt**?" The last words were furiously yelled at the other juniors, who shrunk back in surprise. "I didn't force Gabriella to kiss me; _she_ forced _me_! But why am I telling you this?" he yelled louder, not needing to hear their laughter to be assured of their skepticism. "It is not as if you will believe me!" Ryan felt tears going unchecked down his burning cheeks, and felt a soft trickle of liquid going down his back. "It is not as if," he continued, "any of you care one cent about me!" Ryan would have continued, but a huge, embarrassing lump choked out any coherent words.

So he made his exit, running as fast as his legs would carry him through the jeering crowd, with shouts of "you are perfectly right, you know!" and "hurry up and go already!" following him. If he had looked back, he might have seen one single pitying face. But Ryan wasn't even able to see the ground beneath him through his swamped eyes as he sprinted aimlessly through Chad's neighborhood. He was able to find his way out onto the main highway before he collapsed underneath overpass, curling up in a miserable ball. A family passing by in their car could have easily mistaken his for a homeless person. Ryan thanked his stars it wasn't winter, as his body wouldn't carry him another step. He could feel the blood flowing through his shirt and onto the concrete, but he knew that he needed help. He sighed, and grinding his teeth and the though of taking someone else's charity, Ryan hobbled over the side of the road and started to wave at oncoming cars. Eventually one pulled over, and a tall grey-haired man ran over to him.

"Are you Ryan Evans?" he asked anxiously. Ryan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well…yes, I am"

"My Lord…Kelsey was right. Get inside the car; we can give you a lift home" The blonde wondered if he had heard right. _Kelsey_? Could this Kelsey be Kelsey _Nielsen_? Sure enough; when he climbed into the backseat, East High's composer smiled up at him.

"I just knew it was you," she said cheerfully, not noticing Ryan's gasp of pain when he sat down. "I convinced my dad to stop the car, because I know basically where your home is, and we were heading in that direction anyways.

"Home" Ryan muttered, peering out of the dark window. "How long it has been since I've really had a home…"

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Nothing," he responded hurriedly, "just talking to myself" After a long silence, they reached the Evans' house. He quickly and sincerely thanked them before creeping in the back door. Peering around, he saw to his humongous relief that all residents were asleep. He shakily wiped his forehead, and walked on tiptoe up to his room. As he always did in situations like this, Ryan filched old towels from the hall closet, and spread them across his made bed. He lay carefully on top of them with a grunt, wincing, even though they were very soft. Now that he was in his own home, the entire evening flooded back into his memory, and the dancer let the tears flow from his cheeks.

"Never again," he whispered into the night. "Never again will I let my guard down"



Troy rolled over sleepily. His clock read 2 AM. Groaning, he rummaged around in his backpack for his ringing cell phone. He flicked it open.

"'lo?" he mumbled.

"Troy?" he shook the sleep out of his head, startled by the sound of Gabriella's tearful voice.

"What is it, Gabbi?" He heard sniffles on the other end of the line.

"Troy…you won't believe what Ryan just tried to do to me" Troy sat up, and ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"Tell me everything" he said, wide awake.


	7. Thursday: Missing Something

_Sorry, but this isn't a Ryelsi  one day I will make one just for you  And—I don't think there is an age limit to crush on Lucas:: he's so gorgeous, talented, and amazing…and I will get online more, Erin enjoy_

**Thursday: **Missing Something

Avery worriedly glanced at Ryan. He had been absent from school Wednesday, for no small reason. Yet, there was something radically different about him. He was missing something…for one thing, he didn't have the always-present, blissful grin across his face. Ryan's expression was free from all expression. But there was another thing missing. It was as the bell ending the block rang that Avery realized what it was.

"Ryan!" she said in surprise, making him turn around. "Where is your hat?"

"Huh?" he said distractedly, and put a hand to his head. "Oh…I guess I forgot it"

"You **forgot** your hat?" Ryan squirmed underneath her amazed stare.

"Yes…what's the big deal? Everybody forgets things at times" Agitated, he continued walking onto class.

"Sure they do," Avery said to the floor, "but this is different. You never are without a hat"

Greg at once spotted Ryan, and greeted him with the traditional smashing of his head against the lockers.

"Hey Evans," he said cockily, but broke off. He had never seen Ryan stare at him with those uncaring, red eyes before. He had also never seen a head bleed so much from just one push against lockers.

"Go ahead, Greg" Ryan said coolly, holding out his arms to the side in submission. "Hit me. Beat me up. Take the goddamn homework" He picked it up, threw it at the bully, and went about his way. Greg stared in the spot Ryan had just left, unable to believe his eyes or ears. Ryan Evans could swear? Since when was this?

Gabriella, chatting happily with Taylor and Chad, emerged from around the corner and almost ran right into Ryan. She at once put up a look of distrust and fear, but was caught of her guard by the hurt, tortured look aimed back at her. Ryan didn't say a word, but instead pushed past her. Taylor stared after him.

"What's up with him? And where is his hat?"

"He's been like that all morning," Avery said, appearing beside them.

"But why?"

"I guess it's from the party two nights ago," she responded, staring after the teenager. "But I have a feeling that there is something else to it too"

"The fact that he passed out beneath an overpass might have something to do with it" Kelsey said casually in passing. Chad grabbed her arm.

"You know something about this…small person?" Kelsey glared at him.

"You found in **unconscious **underneath a highway?" Avery said, gaping at the short composer.

"Yes," she said, not used to being the center of attention. "We gave him a lift home. He was bleeding pretty badly, but we figured his parents would take care of it"

"I didn't hurt him **that** much," Chad said unhappily. "I know my own strength- and I am no where near strong enough to make him pass out"

"Maybe he got too worked up at the party or something," Taylor suggested.

"That's highly possible," Gabbi added. Avery glanced at her suspiciously. She wasn't feeling too kindly to Gabriella Montez right this moment.

"Well, come on," Chad said after a while, glancing at his three watches, "we will be late for chemistry" Taylor and Avery nodded distantly, and they walked over to the classroom.

Later that afternoon, Mrs. Grayson was very astonished of how easily the tears flowed down Ryan's face, before she had even touched him. Usually he always had a defiant look about him…but not today.

And at nighttime, when Mr. Evans punished Ryan for coming home late two nights before, he was very disappointed to note that his son did not let out the satisfactory screams. He kicked his son harder. All he did was gasp, and squeeze his eyes tighter. A small sob escaped him. Crying was not the same as screaming. Unsatisfied, Mr. Evans looked for something harder to throw at him.


	8. Wednesday: Secret Unbuttoned

**Wednesday: **Secret Unbuttoned

The counselor looked over his hands at the two pale girls in front of him.

"Let me get this straight," he said, leaning forward intently. "You both are very worried about a friend of yours because he is dressed differently?"

"Yes," one said softly, wringing her hands. "But it is more than that…" but she couldn't say anything more than that in her distress.

"What she means is," the other, calmer girl said, "that this boy has **always** dressed in a certain type of clothes. It is just who he is. Believe me, I have known him a very long time, and am yet to see him in other sorts of clothes. They are like his comfort zone. But now…it is as if he doesn't care about his appearance anymore. His hair is messy, his clothes wrinkly, and there are big bags underneath his eyes."

"He may just be under much stress and very tired," the counselor suggested.

"But all his mannerisms are different too," the first student said. "He has really changed!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what to tell you girls, except the fact that you should see the person himself. I have an idea who you are talking about, and I feel that it is best if you confront him"'

"He doesn't really talk to us anymore," Avery, the first girl, said quietly. "It has become really hard to chat with him. He always seems very distant; like behind a wall that we can't get over"

"How long has he been this way?"

"Well, it began almost a month ago. Now he seems almost beyond help" Taylor, the second girl, explained.

"No one is ever beyond help, Ms. McCessie; just a difficult case. I will give you both passes back to class" Avery sighed, politely thanked him, and walked unhappily out with Taylor.

"He wasn't much help!" she complained loudly. "I thought it was his job to understand things like this"

"I'm sure he did his best," Taylor said comfortingly, patting her shoulder, "and that's the most we can ask of him"

"I guess so," Avery sighed, and they into English, the class after lunch. She plopped moodily into her seat, but sat up straighter as soon as she saw Ryan.

Anyone who had known Ryan Evans before the past weeks would never have guessed it to be the same guy. This student wore ripped jeans, an old hooded sweatshirt, and Vans to school every day. No hat; just rumpled blonde hair with tired red eyes. He would sit down quietly in his seat, not talk to anyone, but stare unemotionally down at his paper, doodling aimlessly on a scratch piece of paper.

Halfway during the lesson, Mr. Burns slammed a hand down on Ryan's desk, making him almost fall out of his desk. Avery could hear a few boys in the back snicker.

"Now that Mr. Evans is back with us," Burns said sharply, "please turn to page 317 in your book…" As soon as the teacher walked away, Ryan put down his book and began to draw again. Avery sighed. What was wrong with Ryan?



Zeke grumbled to himself as he let himself in the supply closet in currently empty Ms. Grayson's room. Why didn't Mrs. Jenkins just get her own staples? Just because he had afternoon detention with her didn't mean that he was a servant. Zeke dug through the confusing closet. And they said _teenagers_ were messy! As the athlete finally found the staple box, he heard a soft click behind him. He whipped around, and saw to his dismay that the door had swung close behind him. He tried the door knob. It locked automatically from the outside. Zeke slowly realized that he was trapped inside the supply closet. He desperately pounded on the door.

"Hey," he yelled. "Hey! I'm locked in! Somebody get me out of here!" After a long time, in which he nearly pounded a dent into the door, Zeke slumped in momentary defeat on the floor. Most everyone was gone by now. He would wait until he heard the janitor come in.

After a few minutes, his prayers were unanswered by the sound of the classroom door creaking open. Zeke immediately jumped up, but quickly stayed his fist. Something very weird was happening on the other side of the door. Ms. Grayson's voice sounded very odd, and it was shortly joined by Ryan's apprehensive voice. The expert baker did not like the instructions his calculus teacher was giving Ryan. She told him to lock the door, and close all the blinds. But her next words made his head reel.

"Take off your pants, Ryan"

"Do I have to?" said a cracking voice in response.

"Yes. Unbutton them"

"Please don't make me. Isn't the shirt enough? PLEASE?"

"**No**! Pull them off!"

"I won't!" Ryan's voice cried in desperation.

"Calm down, you baby! Do you want someone to hear you?"

"I don't care anymore!" Ryan cried. Zeke shook his head in amazement. He had never heard Ryan cry before. He didn't know the kid could even shed a tear!

"Are you sure about that?" Ms. Grayson hissed. Ryan's sobs slowly quieted. "There you go. Now you are thinking sense. Off they go. I won't do anything worse than what I have done before to you, don't worry" Zeke wiped his forehead. What she had done _before_? This had happened more than once? Zeke felt panic rising up in his throat. His ears made him unwillingly listen to Ryan's hiccups along with Ms. Grayson's whispers. After nearly forty minutes by his digital watch, he heard Grayson dismiss her victim. He heard the rustle of fabric, and a door clicking.

Zeke held his breath, until it became apparent that the teacher wasn't leaving anytime soon. He inwardly groaned. But then, his hopes sailed again when the janitor entered the classroom. Ms. Grayson leaved the room to make copies, and then Zeke commenced once more in banging on the door. A surprised janitor let him out. Zeke thanked him repeatedly, and rushed out into the hallway, making sure Ms. Grayson was nowhere in sight. He breathed a sigh of relief, and made his way outside, where his mom was waiting. Mrs. Parker was very perturbed by her son's thoughtful silence on the way home, but didn't mention it. Zeke's mind was a whirlwind of indecisiveness. How could he face Ryan the next day knowing now what he had been through? What was this all about? He at last made up his mind to ask Ryan about it in private. Since Ryan had hidden this big event from them, Zeke was fairly sure he wouldn't be too happy with him if he brought it up in front of everyone. With this behind him, Zeke came out of his revere and talked to his mom about the day, with the obvious exception of the last forty minutes.


	9. Thursday, Part One: Letting Go

_Wow, this is a really long—and very emotional—chapter. I hope y'all enjoy/sob over it please comment (and thank you so much for all the lovely ones you have posted!!!!!)_

**Thursday, Part One: **Letting Go

Chad was in a bad mood. It was just one of those take-no-crap days for him. He couldn't take it out (obviously) on his girlfriend, family, close friends, or anyone that could beat him up; and he knew just the right kid.

Ryan soon saw stars as Chad kicked him up against the locker. He at first thought it was Greg, but saw to his disappointment that this teenager wasn't after any homework. He was just being used as an anger punch-bag. Chad punched Ryan in the stomach, and found to his surprise that Ryan didn't double over. There was something under his shirt protecting his skin, evidently. This only made Danforth madder. He lifted his fist to punch the kid in his face, but saw that he already had a big scar across his cheek with a black eye to match it. Chad instead punched his arm. There, a wince had revealed itself across Ryan's pale face.

"Finally," Chad thought to himself, and balled his fist for the second hit when a hand firmly caught his wrist.

"Leave him alone" Chad and Ryan both looked in shock as Zeke shoved Chad out of the way, and gave Ryan a hand up. Ryan stared at Zeke with untrusting and confused eyes as the baker led him away from the main group, leaving a bewildered Chad in their wake.

"What…" Ryan said, unable to continue. He couldn't fathom what had moved Zeke to show such protection.

"I needed to talk to you in private," Zeke said, not feeling like going into more detail at the moment. He pulled the submissive Evans into a side classroom, and turned to confront him. "Ryan, I just thought you should know that I was accidentally locked in the supply closet in Ms. Grayson's room last afternoon" Ryan shifted uncomfortably, but other than that showed no worries. "I heard it **all**" Ryan stared at him.

"Heard all of _what_?"

"Don't pretend to be so innocent. I heard what Ms. Grayson did to you" He watched as the blue eyes widened in horror, and the thin hands gripped a desk for support.

"You…you…you heard it?" Ryan said shakily, staring, hopeless and lost, up into the tall jock's face. The red eyes probed his features; searching for any bluffing, joking, or lying.

"Yes" Zeke sighed. A grip tighter than a clamp pierced his arm.

"You can't tell anyone" Ryan said with a wild expression. "You can't! Promise me you won't!" he cried hysterically. Zeke backed away, frightened.

"**Not tell**? They need to know! And why do you let her do that to you anyways?" Ryan relaxed his grip on Zeke's forearm.

"She uses blackmail. Plain and simple. If I don't allow her to…do what she wants she will put me in ISS week on end. My father is…very strict about how we do in school. And she said she would also flunk me out of school" Zeke ran a hand through his short black hair. "_That_ is why you can't tell anyone"

The youngest Parker held a small war in his mind. He knew authorities should know about this, but Ryan was staring at him so trustfully and with a strong sense of urgency. He didn't want to cause the odd Evan twin anymore pain. Even _that_ was an odd thought; Ryan Evans in pain. Then again, he hadn't thought Ryan could even cry. Zeke realized he really didn't know that much about Ryan. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know any more.

"I promise I won't tell" Ryan relaxed in overwhelming relief as the belle starting school rang. "Come on, or we will be late" The too boys walked out of the deserted classroom, and hurried on to first block.



Avery poked Taylor in the back during sixth block.

"Where did Ryan go?" she whispered.

"He got a note to go to the office. There was a message for him there or something like that" Taylor whispered back. Avery nodded, and continued with her work. After the class ended, she saw a short blonde teen emerge from the office. Smiling, she ran, intending to go over to him, but stopped short in her tracks after a few steps. Ryan seemed unconscious that anyone else in the world existed. He walked like a zombie, his eyes staring unseeingly ahead of him. He bumped into many people, mumbling a disoriented apology. Avery walked up to him cautiously.

"Ryan?" Even with a soft voice, she made him jump. He looked up her. The brown-haired girl bit her lip. Those eyes…once so happy, were filled with unending sorry and pain, that seemed to stab her very heart. "What is it?"

"Hope…is gone" he whispered.

"Hope is never gone," Avery said, confused, "it will always be there for you" He slowly shook his head, his eyes brimming over.

"No…_Hope Evans_ is gone. She was moved to a research hospital in Washington early this morning" Ryan gripped his backpack strap until his knuckles turned white. "I just saw her yesterday," he whispered to the floor tiles brokenly, "and she was doing fine! We talked about plans for the summer together…she was laughing about how silly the seals were at the water park last year…" Avery stared helplessly and sympathetically at the despairing Ryan. She knew there was nothing she could do, but she really wanted to let him know that she cared. Somehow, though, she could not find the words to comfort him. Avery stood speechless, watching tears leave clear paths down Ryan's cheeks.

Right as she opened her mouth to form words, Jared appeared at her elbow. Never had she been so unhappy to see his face. She immediately dragged Avery off, leaving Ryan where he stood. She looked wishfully over her shoulder. Ryan looked after her, then bent his head and continued on his way. Avery was glad, for once, that Jared was so chatty during the free period; that way, he did not see her own eyes glaze over.

Ryan sat down on the back deserted stairs of East High with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. Hope was gone, and removed far out of his reach. He wouldn't be able to see her smiling face every day. He had no one to talk to. To confide to. He had never felt so lost in his entire life. It was as if his life was on fire, and everyone around him had closed all the escape routes. Or maybe it was a hurricane, barreling him a long distance from all other beings. Ryan found it hard to breathe as he began to sob uncontrollably, his tears soaking his shirt. There was no way out! Anytime he had gotten close to someone, they had hurt him. It was always deception. No one cared. Every time he had fallen in love with someone, anyone, they had turned and rejected him over and over again.

"Why am I so unlovable?" he whimpered, trying to dry his eyes with his sleeve. It was no use; it was wetter than his eyes. "What is it about me that screams 'stay away'?" Ryan pulled back his sleeves, and ran a scrawny finger the cuts that had recently formed there. These were one of the few scars not generated by someone at home or school. He wrapped his arms around his knees once again, and cried until his chest hurt and he couldn't shed any more tears. His breaths were very shaky, making his whole self tremble. "There is no one there anymore," he thought, biting his already bleeding lip. "Nothing to look forward to" Ryan closed his eyes, and felt himself slipping into a dark world that no one could save him from.

Suddenly, a new thought occurred to him. If no one could save him from that world, than they couldn't reach him. They couldn't hurt him. He could get away from them all permanently. He could get away from his own unlovable self for good. The more the rocking Evan twin thought about this, the more he liked it. It was the answer to all his problems. There was no way about it.

Ryan Evans took a deep breath, and stood up on wobbly legs. "This is the only way" he whispered to himself. "This is the only way" he said as he walked over to the railing. "This is the only way" he said louder, as he climbed up on edge of it. "This is the only way!" he yelled down the flight of concrete stairs. He balled his fists determinedly, and prepared to jump. He heard a click behind him, and a blood curdling scream.

"Ryan, get away from the edge!" Avery screeched, running towards him. Ryan stared at her. What was she thinking? Couldn't she see this was the only answer? Why on earth would he want to get away from the edge?

"This is the only way!" he screamed at her, just to make sure she understood.

"No, Ryan!" Avery screamed back, grabbing his wrist.

"This is the only way!" he repeated louder, his brain unable to form any other words. What other words need he say?

"I won't let you!" she cried, trying to pull him back. He pulled away harder.

"Let go!" He yelled, remembering those other two words.

"No!" she screamed, tugging on his arm with all her might.

"LET GO!" he hollered, eyes filling up again. Why wouldn't she just let him go? This was his decision!

"NO!"

"LET GO!" he cried.

"NO!" she yelled firmly, continuing to drag him away from the railing.

"Please, **let me go**!" Ryan sobbed pleadingly, unable to pull away from her any longer. "Let me go!"

"No!"

"This is the only way" he said weakly, before his legs gave out from underneath, and Ryan crashed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably once again. His brain was screaming to run and jump, but his limbs no longer did what they were told. Evidently his tear ducts had restocked. Avery lifted him up to his feet with ease (he was very light for his age), and put her head underneath his arm for support.

In this way she led Ryan away from the staircase and toward the office. Everyone stared in utter bewilderment, shock, and horror at the site of a sobbing Ryan Evans. "Ryan Evans?" the whispered to each other. "What happened to him?" Avery shut them up with her icy stare, and half-carried Ryan into the counselor's office. The counselor sprung out of his seat as soon as he saw them, and helped Avery set Ryan down in a chair, where he continued to weep. They both waited patiently for him to run out of steam. At long last he did, and sat shaking in the school chair. The counselor, whose name was Ross, clasped his hands and turned to Avery. He noted that she was squeezing Ryan's pale hand, and that his was unconsciously gripping it tightly.

"What exactly happened?" he asked her quietly, letting Ryan regain his wits.

"Well," Avery began slowly, her eyes beginning to twitch from the emotion long kept in check as the memory rushed back to her. "I was looking for Ryan during free period, because I had earlier found out that his younger sister, Hope, who has cancer, was moved to a research hospital up in Washington this morning" Ross whistled, but let her continue. "I discovered him about to jump off the railing in the back stairs. I pulled him away from the edge after several tries, and dragged Ryan straight here" Ross stared into Ryan's worn out face.

"Am I right to guess that he is the subject of who you were referring to in your last visit? For he has never looked so poorly as long as he has been at East High" Avery nodded. "Has he told you why exactly he tried to jump?" She shook her head. The young counselor turned to Ryan, who looked curiously back at him.

"Are you willing to talk to me, Ryan?" he said gently. Ryan narrowed his eyes, and inspected his features distrustfully. He leaned back exhaustedly in his chair, and nodded his head, shrugging his shoulders uncaringly. "Ryan…why did you try to kill yourself?" Ryan stared up at him, and thought long and hard before he answered. How was he to phrase this? He hadn't thought of it at the time like killing himself, but as the answer to his problems. It hadn't been death; it had been an open door.

"It was a way out," he finally said, staring down thoughtfully at his hands. "I am unloved, abused, and deserted. There seemed no reason to stay around here anymore. There was nothing left for me; it was all taken away from me" Ross glanced at Avery, who looked worriedly back at him, showing that she had not heard this before. The counselor gave Ryan an encouraging smile, and motioned for him to go into more depth. Ryan continued talking in an unemotional and flat tone. "Every time I have gotten close to someone, I get hurt. Emotionally and physically. My mother is a prostitute, you see, and my younger sister has cancer. I had leukemia at one point, and I don't think my father ever got over the fact of how much hospital bills for both of his children cost. My mom said he abuses us—or rather, me—because that's what fathers do. Her father was the same way, so she said we had nothing to worry about" Ryan shrugged. "Anyway, he beats me almost every other night. It depends on how much he has been drinking. Naturally, that makes me sort of tender any time someone touches or hits me. This does happen a lot, especially when Greg and his gang get on a roll. I guess I am really sensitive to when people touch me now because of it. One girl at this school is persistently after me, but I have a feeling—no, I _know_ that it is not because I am me. Then there is Ms. Grayson…she makes an appointment with me every week so that she can…she can…feel me up, I guess is how it is put now. The only person outside my family I have ever liked doesn't return my feelings. Sharpay never calls from the Academy; and she tries not to think about her home situation. It messes up her day, so I guess that is how she tends to 'forget' about me. Now that Hope, my younger sister, is gone out of my range, there are no connections for me to remain here. Hope is the only reason I haven't tried to jump before today" Ryan faded into silence, surprised to hear himself pouring out his soul to someone he barely knew. Strangely, it felt good. His parents had taught him never to tell anyone about his personal feelings…but Ryan guessed that they hadn't counted on him trying to jump either.

"That's it" Ryan said, seeing for the first time the horrified expressions on Avery and Ross's faces; not understanding why they were staring at him like that. "I'm finished"

"Your dad beats you?" Ross said, trying to digest all the facts and regain his composer. "Ryan…that is not normal. Fathers are never supposed to beat their children" Ryan blinked, surprised.

"They **don't**? he gasped, and staring at the counselor. "But…but my mom said that that was how all dad keep their children in line…she said that they always got money from their kids…she lied to me!"

"She may well have not been," Ross said comfortingly. "I think your mother knew no other life than how her parents acted toward her. She may very well believe what she told you be true" He paused. "Is your mom home much?"

"May I please have some water?" Ryan asked politely. "All the talking and crying makes you thirsty"

"Of course" Ross grabbed him a glass of water. Ryan took a big gulp before answering the question.

"She is almost never home. My mom is very busy with her…business. Whenever she does come home, it is to give money to me and my twin for our dad, and to keep our father partially in line. That or to have a place to collapse when she is drunk" Ross nodded, showing that he was listening.

"How long has your father been beating you?" he asked at last.

"Well, he just starting literally beating me a few weeks ago, but he has beaten me up for a very long time"

"How long, exactly?"

"I don't think I can remember that far back. I guess I was about five or six" Ryan cupped his head in his hands, and yawned. "How much longer is this going to last?""

"Not very much longer," Ross assured him. "Just one last question. How Ms. Grayson abuse you for so long without getting caught?"

"She used blackmail," Ryan said, and gave the same explanation to the counselor he had given Zeke the previous day. At that very moment, a loud knock sounded on the door. Ross nodded, and Zeke came panting into the room. His eyes widened when he saw Ryan and Avery.

"They were right!" Zeke muttered softly, and looked back at the waiting Ross. "I came to apologize," he said, embarrassed. "I should have brought up what Ms. Grayson did to Ryan the moment I found out" He grinned sheepishly down at Ryan. "Sorry, but you really did need to tell someone" Ryan shrugged it off, not caring anymore.

"You knew?" Ross said sharply.

"I found out yesterday when I was accidentally locked in Ms. Grayson's supply closet. But Ryan made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone…but I had no idea it would lead to this!"

"Thank you, Zeke," Ross said calmly. "Let me assure you there are other factors playing into what happened earlier today. I must ask you to leave; we are still in the middle of a session"

"Oh, sorry!" Zeke said hurriedly, and backed out of the room, closing the door after him. Ross smiled, and looked back at Ryan.

"Do you want to rest in the nurse's office the remainder of the school day, Ryan? I understand that facing your fellow students right now might not the best thing for you" Ryan nodded timidly, reminding Avery strongly of a scared little boy. Ross helped the exhausted Ryan stand up, and walked him over to the nurse's sick bed. The pale, trembling blonde lay obediently down, but stared up at the ceiling for a very long time before allowing his eyelids to droop shut.

"Now, Avery" the young man said, sitting back down at his desk. She looked up at him with red eyes. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I…I think so" Avery said shakily, emotionally tired. "I don't know what to think anymore. The fright of seeing Ryan so close to completing suicide…and then hearing all of that…I really don't know anymore!" She dried her eyes. "Can I stay her awhile so that I can collect myself before I go back to class?" Ross nodded understandingly, and left the room to give her some privacy. Avery let the tears flow freely, not wanting it to be let loose embarrassingly in class. She was determined to present a worried, concerned, and prepared face for her friends. She sighed, and looked at the spot where Ross Sanders had recently been sitting. For a counselor, he was pretty cool. With Avery's previous experiences with school counselors, he was way to understanding and "uncreepy" to seem real.

Young Ms. Avery Loveday thought over what Ryan had said about being unloved. How could he honestly think that nobody cared about him? So many people cared about him! There was Taylor, Sharpay, Ross, Hope…and herself. Troy and Chad really did care about him too, but they had funny ways of showing it. Gabriella…she cared about him, but also liked him for the wrong reasons. Avery didn't know all the reasons, but could guess most of them. She wondered how Gabi would react when she found out how really poor Ryan was.

Avery glared at the wall. Why had none of them, including herself, ever thought about showing some of their love towards? "Because he always seemed so happy and content;" she answered herself, "he didn't seem to need it." "So we just completely ignore him and forget that he has feelings too? What a great reaction, Avery!" She sighed. East High—scratch that—all of Albuquerque needed to wake up to the facts and realize that people like Ryan Evans had feelings too, and they need to know that they are appreciated. That they are loved.

Avery firmly dried her eyes, ready to present a pleasant, but determined face to the world. She was ready to tell them what she had just discovered. She sauntered out of the counselor's office, singing her favorite song, "You Know I Will" under her breath.


	10. Thursday, Part Two: Last Stab

**Thursday, Part Two: **Last Stab

Ryan paused before his front door. Ross had assured him that he and Sharpay were going to be moved to a safer home by child services, and that their father was going to be arrested. Was this what he really wanted? To break up their family even more than it already was? And what if his father by some misfortune had heard about it? What would happen to **him** if his dad knew? But then, how could he possibly know? The lonely Evan twin shook his head of the worries. He would just have to chance it. He unlocked the door, and stepped inside the silent house.

The nervous blonde peered around all the corners. Not a sound was heard beside his own heavy breathing. Then, he heard a step on the stairs. Ryan froze. He could hear the squeak of shoes on the wood flooring. A rough grip grabbed his neck, and jerked Ryan's head around so that it was nose to nose with Mr. Evan's.

"Tell the world, will you?" he hissed. Ryan sucked in his breath. How had he found out?! The small junior cringed, waiting for the blows to start. To his great surprise, they didn't. Instead, his father dragged him out to the garage, and threw him in the backseat of his pickup.

"Buckle up," he hollered as he sat down in the driver's seat. "We are going on a little trip" Ryan swallowed, and buckled his seatbelt as the car roared out of the driveway. The blue-eyed boy tried to figure out where they were going, but soon became completely lost. He had never seen the scenery of where they were. The pickup was soon enveloped by trees on every side, and Ryan couldn't see the blue sky anymore. After half an hour of driving, Mr. Evans slammed the car to a halt.

"Get out!" Ryan immediately hopped out of the car, not wishing to anger his father anymore. The big man dragged his son through the foliage of the woods, until Ryan was covered in cuts and bruises from all the bushes he had traveled through and over. At last, he was dumped on the ground. Ryan lay quietly there for awhile, listening to his father searching his pockets for something. He heard him swear, and whip something out. He felt his shirt being ripped open in the back, and a familiar wave of pain ran through him. Mr. Evans had taken off his belt, and was putting it to its full use. Ryan began to cry out after the first five whips, though he wished he could keep his mouth shut. But it escaped him anyways. To his surprise, his father stopped beating him after only 15 strikes. Ryan waited anxiously, his heart pounding and his back feeling like raw meat.

All of a sudden, pain like he had never known before pierced Ryan, making him scream. It came from the back of his arm. He turned his head to see what it was, and almost fainted at the sight of a knife sticking out of his arm.

"This way, you won't do anymore telling" his father breathed down his neck, and Ryan could hear his large feet pounding the ground as he ran away. He knew he would never see him again. Mr. Evans wouldn't return to his son any time in the future. Ryan reached back with his other arm, and managed to pull the knife out of his arm. He screamed again at the renewed pain. He whimpered to the trees as he clutched his sticky, red arm. He let the left arm hang down as his right tied it up with strips of his ruined shirt. One thought filled his mind. He had to get back to Albuquerque as soon as possible. There would be no hospital in the middle of the woods, obviously, and he knew he had to get to the ER as soon as possible. Ryan staggered off in the direction he knew the car was. His father would not return to his car, for child services would have surely found out which car was in his property.

"Maybe," Ryan thought to himself as his tripped over roots and bushes, "I can drive it back into town and to the hospital" He knew it was a lame plan, but it was the only one he had. His eyelids felt like 20 pounds, and darkness filled his head, but he knew that he had to get to the car. That was all Ryan could think about. Just get to the car. After walking more than a mile, it seemed, Ryan's legs refused to work, and he sank to his knees.

"No," he said softly to his legs, though he felt like he was yelling it, "we have to get to the car" He tried to stand up, but collapsed moments later. His back tingled painfully, and his fingers could feel his heartbeat in his arm, which was throbbing. Ryan pulled himself up against a tree with one arm, and saw a small, red trail behind him. He realized that he must have left it. Ryan ran a few more steps before the futile attempts sent him crashing to the brushy floor, where he slipped into the welcome darkness.



Walt scoured the woods with worried eyes. When they had reached the Evan home, it had been deserted, and the car registered to Mr. Evans was missing. They had contacted the cell phone company which Ryan had bought his cell phone from, and were able to track the active cell. It had led them into the small woods 15 miles from the outskirts of Albuquerque, where the trees had made the phone's signal unclear. They would have to manually search for the missing high school boy. The evening was fast approaching, and Walt pulled out his flashlight. He knew that they would have to find Ryan before the night set in, in case he was hurt, which was likely. If the group didn't find him in time…well, Walt preferred not think about it. He examined the picture one his friends had given him. The innocent, baby smile Ryan gave him encouraged the child service worker to look harder.

The beam of his flashlight glanced across something light on the ground. Walt sharply drew in his breath, and brought the light back onto the unmoving body of a skinny, short teenager. He yelled loudly to his coworkers, and told them meet him back at the cars in the walkie-talkie. Walt bent down next to Ryan Evans, and carefully scooped him up in his arms. He peeled back the kid's eyelids, and swore silently. He was out cold. The adult could also feel something wet and sticky seemed into his arm sleeves. Walt quickly took in the huge gashes across Ryan's back and the large puncture in his clumsily wrapped arm. Cradling the abnormally light boy, he rushed over to the waiting ambulance parked by their cars. Other men and women were standing there also, and helped him lay Ryan gently onto the stretcher. The nurses and doctors then took over, and the cars zoomed back into Albuquerque.

Walt shivered, and looked down on the boy's peaceful face. The creases across his brow promised of long tortured hours, but the baby cheeks and sleep innocence suggested a person who had to grow up too fast. The child service worker sighed.

"It's times like this when you want to either quit the job in depression," he said to the doctor next to him, "or work harder to fight against it"

Ryan sleepily opened his eyes, and looked around him, blinking in the bright white light. Everything around him was starch white, and a throb from his bandaged arm made him realize that he was in a hospital room. He could feel padding all along his clean back, and Ryan relaxed back in the warm sheets. Memories from the wood surged back into his brain, but he shoved them aside. He was safe now. He and Sharpay would no longer have to answer to their father's orders and abuses. A nurse quietly opened the door, and jumped when she heard a soft "hello" from the bed.

"You surprised me, Ryan" she said, smiling warmly down at the wide awake boy. Her smile widened when the scarred teenager grinned broadly back up her. "There is someone here to see you; shall I show them in? Or are you not up for visitors today?"

"I have a visitor?" Ryan thought to himself. "They can come in" he said aloud. The nurse opened the door, and an overjoyed Avery rushed to Ryan's side.

"You're awake! And alright! Oh my gosh, they scared me so much when they told me that you and your dad were not at your house, and that they had brought you unconscious to the hospital…and…and…don't you dare scare me like that again, Ryan Evans!" Ryan smiled, and his cold hand squeezed Avery's.

"You were worried about me?" he asked, amused. He had never had any one worry over him before.

"Of course I was! Don't be silly! I drove over here as soon as I heard what had happened. I gave the child service one of your old school pictures Taylor had given me"

"Taylor gave you one of my school pictures?" Avery blushed, making Ryan laugh. She started, and looked closely at him. His eyes were sparkling once again, and the same cocky smile creased his face. He was himself once more.


	11. Saturday: Fateful Blow

_Hello everyone!! Just for your info, I have replaced the last chapter with the more updated version. I know you all freaked out because you thought it was the end. Don't worry, the end is still far in coming, as you will soon see in this chapter. If you thought Ryan's troubles were over, you are most certainly wrong._

_-Liesl_

**Saturday:** Fateful Blow

Ryan tapped his steering wheel with thumb to the beat of the music. Gabriella had called him and asked him to take her home from the mall. He still didn't entirely trust her, but she had seemed to have changed ever since the fateful Thursday two weeks ago. He managed to give her a warm smile as she sat down next to him, and he started the long drive to her house.

As Ryan drove, Gabi admired how much better he looked now. The few days at a hospital had done him wonders, and he had a bounce in his step once again. Things were not what Taylor would call back to normal, but they might eventually get there.

"How's the foster home going?" she asked after an awkward pause.

"It's ok. They are all really nice"

"Do they have a school there? Just for the kids who stay there?"

"They do, but they said that since Shar and I are happily situated at our current high school and the school year is almost over, we could stay at East High" Gabi smiled.

"That's good" Ryan gave her a half grin back, and continued driving, the radio now off. Once ten minutes of silence had passed, Gabi suddenly reached over and squeezed his thin arm. The sensitive Evan stared down at her hand.

"Pull over here," she said. Her driver glanced nervously at her. "Pull over, there's something I need to do, and I can't do it while the car is moving" Ryan, putting his trust in her for the moment, steered the car to the side of the road, and put it in neutral.

"What is it you need to do?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"Something I've wanted to do ever since Chad's party" This time, however, Ryan knew fully what was coming. As Gabriella advanced towards him in the car, he shoved her away, and quickly switched the gears back into drive. To his dismay, he couldn't steer the car back on the road. His arms had stopped worker once again.

"Ryan, what's the matter with you?" The decathlon girl purred, running a hand through his hair. She could feel his muscles unwilling weaken as her fingers stroked his torso. Gabi grinned to herself, and bore down on him, pressing herself against him. Ryan's forehead became covered in perspiration, and Gabriella felt him trembling.

"No" he whispered frantically. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Gabriella, please don't do this to me!" He was cut off when Gabi kissed him with an open mouth. Her lips touching his jolted Ryan's limbs back into functioning. He was able to push her back onto her own seat, away from him, and resume in the driving.

"Oh, Ryan!" Gabi said, sticking out her lower lip. "Why do you have to be such a party pooper? You **know** you want to"

"You're wrong!" he said fiercely back. "You have a boyfriend, Gabriella! I can't let you cheat on him behind his back! I'm good friends with Troy! I won't let him down!" She snorted, and leaned back in her seat. She turned on the radio, and turned it up extremely loud, to show Ryan that she was mad at him. What she wasn't aware of was that her victim was biting his now white lip, swearing violently under his breath, hitting the edge of the steering wheel with the palm of his hand.

However, Ryan was acutely aware of the signs coming from the Montez home. Every light in every room was on, and loud music could be heard from a block away. High school voices echoed off the neighbor's houses. Gabriella noticed Ryan noticing, and she patted him on the arm as she climbed out of his car.

"See, Evans," she said, smiling manically. "This is what you are missing out on" While Gabi talked to Ryan, she walked backwards across the road, her attention completely focused on the occupant of the car. Behind her she could hear the front door opening, and girls flooded the front porch, wondering what was taking their hostess so long. Ryan recognized one of the girls as Avery. His heart ricocheted off his ribcage. What was she doing there? "If you had let me carry on back there, then you wouldn't be left out like this" She quickly shushed him as he suddenly opened the car door, loudly gesturing. "This is why you are so-"

"Gabi, CAR!" Ryan yelled, and darted out into the road, shoving her out of way of the fast convertible approaching. The party members watched on, frozen, as the car screeched to a last minute stop—but not quite in time. The blonde crumbled to the ground, and remained there. Avery and Gabriella stared in shock as the owners of the car and the entire party surged onto the road. Jared's _former _girlfriend turned to the junior next to her. Gabi was trembling from head to toe.

"He saved me," she stuttered, her eyes fixed, horrified, on Ryan's motionless body. "He…jumped in my spot…I should have been hit…even after…what I did to him…" Avery wrapped her arms around the small singer's shaking shoulders, and Gabi commenced in sobbing. It was probably the first **real** cry she had had in a very long time. Chad ran inside, and dialed 911.

Jason explained to Mrs. Montez what was happening as the ambulances came rushing in. Ryan was placed on a stretcher for the second time. A doctor restrained two insistent girls who tried to climb up into the vehicle.

"Only family can ride with him" he instructed firmly.

"HE HAS NO FAMILY!" Avery yelled, startling both Gabi and the doctor. "HIS ONLY TWO RELATIONS ARE UP IN WASHINGTON AND AT SOME ACADEMY! I AM FAMILY!" The doctor considered her for a minute, and then let her climb in.

"What's your excuse?" he said, looking down at Gabi.

"I…I am the reason he is in this state" she said shakily, her small frame vibrating again. "Please…I have to see how he is. I will go crazy if I don't"

"Tell you what…this ambulance is pretty small. I will have the people at the hospital call this home. And you can all come in separate cars. We need to go **now**. Does the girl in there know the phone number of this place?"

"Yes"

"Then don't worry" The doctor hopped inside the back of the ambulance, and shut the doors behind him. The last sight Gabi saw of the inside of the car was Avery clutching Ryan's hand.

"Oh Ryan," she whispered, falling to her knees. "Please forgive me"

Avery stayed by Ryan Evan's side as the doctors and nurses rushed him inside Albuquerque Central Hospital. It took two nurses to detach her from the boy, and the receptionist gave her pitying looks as Ms. Loveday rocked back and forth in her chair. After what seemed centuries to the anxious teenager, a tall nurse walked out of the patient's room.

"How is he?" Avery said immediately, leaping out of her seat. The nurse sighed, and adjusted her glasses.

"Not so good I am afraid. Mr. Evans had not fully recovered from his violent experience two weeks ago; his body did not hold up against the hit as well as it might have a month from now. As it is, I am afraid to report that Ryan has gone into…well, has gone into a coma" Avery stared at her, not believing her ears.

"Ryan…in a coma? A coma!?"

"I am very sorry. You may go in to see him now, if you wish"

"But why bother!" Avery said despairing, flopping down in a chair with her head in her hands. "He can't talk back!"

"But he can hear you, dear. I'm sure he would take great pleasure in hearing your voice. Go on, go on" The nurse led Avery into the room, and pulled up a chair next to the bed. "I will leave you two alone" With that, the nurse left, closing the door soundly. Nervous brown eyes took in the sterile soundings and alert ears heard the soft beep of the heart monitor. She gazed down Ryan, and fitted her hand into his. Avery stroked his cold hand as she spoke to him.

"Hey," she said softly, and cleared her throat. "I…uh…just thought you should know that Gabi is very sorry about what she did. She was one of the most worried people there. Not to say that nobody else did; everyone was frightened out of their wits—especially me. I don't think I will ever forget the sight of a car zooming towards a short teenager, and the sight of you being knocked to the ground…and not getting up. You will probably be in my dreams more than normal now" She paused. "Another thing you should—need—to know is that…every person in that party cared about you. No one made a dumb comment like 'it is just Ryan', or anything mean like that. We all love you Ryan…**I** love you. That's why you need to wake up; people will miss you. Don't think that you can just stay a veggie in this world and nobody will notice." Avery felt tears burning her throat and cheeks. "Please…**wake up**!" Ryan didn't move. Or even twitch. Not that she had truly suspected anymore. Avery laid her head down on the covers and sobbed.

After she had a good, long cry, the mournful girl stood up. She bent down over Ryan, and stroked his baby face with her index finger. She leaned in farther and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"See you later," she whispered, and slipped out of the room.


	12. Wednesday: Wake Up Call

_This is sort, and rather cheesy chapter, fyi. Yah, I know coma isn't terribly original I couldn't think of anything better…and I was in one of those _weird _moods when I wrote this story. Anyhow, enjoy :) please comment/critique!_

**Wednesday:** Wake Up Call

Sharpay sprinted inside the hospital door, causing the small group located in the chairs to jump to their feet.

"Where is he?!" She screeched at them hysterically, waving her arms with wild eyes. "Where is my brother?!"

"I'm assuming he's in a room," Troy said dryly, emerging from behind her. Avery could tell by the stuffed car parked nearby that they had just arrived back home. "Calm down, Shar, you are not supposed to yell in a hospital!"

"How can I not yell when Ry is in a coma!!!? My poor twin!" Sharpay collapsed dramatically into Zeke's arms, and he awkwardly comforted her. Troy bent down to kiss Gabriella hello, but she pulled away.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered in answer to his hurt look. "I just can't deal with it right now" Troy shrugged, and then proceeded to greet everyone else there. Chad introduced Sharpay and him to Avery as well.

"May we go visit Ryan Evans?" Taylor asked the lady at the front desk. She obliged them, and soon Sharpay sat down next to her twin, her brown eyes swimming with tears.

"How did this happen?" she finally managed to choke out, not taking her eyes off of Ryan's unmoving face.

"It's my fault," Gabi blurted out before anyone else had a chance to speak. All eyes turned to her. "It's my fault Ryan is in a coma"

"What happened?" Sharpay said sternly after a long pause.

"Can we leave the room, first?" she said, glancing nervously at the sleeping junior. "I would rather we talk about it without me having to look at him the entire time. I won't be able to tell the story" The friends filed out into the hallway, and then turned to Gabriella.

"Alright, will you tell us now?" Avery asked sarcastically.

"Well," Gabi sniffed, "I should probably start from the beginning"

"That would be much appreciated," Taylor said.

"When I heard that Troy was leaving, a plan formed in my mind. It was a horrible plan, and I hate myself because of it. Back then, it seemed like nothing could go wrong. My mother and I, as most of you know, are rather low on cash. Troy always gave me many gifts, which I didn't ask for, and it was very sweet of him to do so. After a while, though, I took advantage of the profits it was giving my family. Now that Troy was leaving, that flow of…ok, flow of **money** would be gone. I needed a new way to bring it in"

"Find a job!" Chad suggested.

"I didn't want to do all the hard work! My other idea I viewed as far less work for more profit. I asked myself, 'Where could I find money to support us? Who has that much money to spare?' Then it hit me. The Evans always seemed to have plenty of cash! You guys always wore such nice clothes, and always had spare change. That was how I came by the idea to date Ryan"

"GABI!" Troy said in horror, staring angrily and disbelievingly at her. "You didn't!"

"I'm afraid I did. Not ten minutes after you left, I flirted dangerously with Ryan. As you might expect, he didn't go for it…" And so the ashamed Montez related the past month's happenings, confessing that it had all been her doing.

"I was so busy talking to him that I didn't notice the car coming," Gabi concluded sadly. "He ran out into the street and pushed me out of harm's way-but didn't have time to save himself" She sighed, her eyelid twitching. "Even after all I did to him…Ryan still went out of his way to save me" Troy by now had sat down in the chair, and at last looked her in the eye.u

"I can't believe you did this to me…and Ryan!" he growled. She squatted next to him.

"I was only thinking of me and my mom! I know now that it was a horrible, bratty, self-centered thing to do! You have to believe me!" Troy shook his head, and stood up, his back to the group. After a long silence, he turned around, his mind made up.

"Alright Gabi, I'll give you a second chance" She sighed in relief. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you, or that I am not breaking up with you. We're over now, understood? Now don't think any more about it!" Gabriella nodded, and sat down hard in a nearby chair.

"You have **no** idea how long I have wanted to get that off my chest"

"We do," Avery said, sitting down next to her. "But Ryan doesn't" She glared at every person present. "No thanks to **any** of us." Everyone looked at each other, all eyes agreeing that she was overreacting a bit. Troy rolled his eyes, and Chad leaned, bored, against the wall. "Don't think I don't know what is going through your brains!" Avery growled, standing up and prowling around them. "Stick with your thoughts if you wish, but don't come to me crying when Ryan dies under the firm belief that no one cares about him! That no one loves him! He very probably **wants** to die, and get away from this mean world!" She whipped around, and stared at the bewildered Sharpay and Troy. "While you two were away, Ryan tried to end his sorry life on the back staircase at school" Sharpay gasped. "Yes, that's how I thought you would react! I was there when he told the counselor the reason he attempted suicide. It was because there was no one left to love him. Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and I never bothered to go out of our way for him. Gabriella forces her fake feelings upon him while his own father and teacher physically abused him. His mother is never home, while Troy and Sharpay never bothered to keep in touch. _This_ is the world of Ryan Evans"

There was a long pause after her speech. It was a thoughtful, confused, and horrified silence. Avery nodded, her teeth clenched, at the quiet group.

"All of us need to wake up to the facts about this. Ryan is a regular human, just like the rest of us, and regular humans need attention. So don't you dare walk out of this hospital without thinking about what I just said" Finished with her scolding, Ms. Loveday stormed towards the elevator, leaving Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Troy, and Sharpay standing next to hospital room.


	13. Friday: Loved

**Friday: **Loved

"Avery! Avery, wait up!" The impatient teenager turned around as Zeke came running up, waving the city newspaper.

"Did you read today's paper?" She stared at him. He had chased her down the stairs and three hallways to ask if she had read the paper?

"Uhh…no, I didn't read anything other than the funnies. Sorry, but I have to get to Calculus-"

"So you didn't see the front page?"

"No-why, what's on the front page?" Zeke grinned to himself, overjoyed to be the one to tell her first.

"Then read it **now**" Avery slowly took the paper from his outstretched hands, and glanced at the headlines.

"'Albuquerque's Plumbing Department Sued for Defective Products'?" The basketball junkie's goofy smile momentarily vanished, and he double checked his facts over her shoulder.

"The article at the bottom" The skeptical high schooler scanned the bottom of the newspaper for about a minute before the title leapt out at her. In big bold print across the bottom of the front page, it read

"'East High Incident Inspires Acceptance in Community'" Avery's jaw dropped, and she yanked the paper out of his hands and flipped rapidly to the said article.

"I don't believe it," Avery whispered, her eyes soaking up every printed word. "I just don't believe it" A grin crept wound its way across her face, and she looked up with shining eyes at Zeke. "People are recognizing that there is a problem! Maybe there is hope for Ryan after all!"



Not six hours later, Sharpay, with the aid of Taylor and Gabriella, forced Avery into East High's gym. The smelly room no longer reeked of sweating boys and ancient basketballs, but was arranged and prepared in such a way that it made a very nice dance floor.

"Ryan would want you to go and have fun!" Sharpay insisted as the girl pouted, ruining her radiant features. "Stop moping and come have a good time!!"

"But everyone is going to ask about Ryan's condition, and I really don't feel like talking about his…not being here any more. And people will be especially curious after that article in the newspaper"

"Avery," Gabriella said seriously, "the article already indicates that this town is getting wind of the facts. People all over Albuquerque are being more accepting! If it can happen everywhere else, why not here?" Avery looked Gabi in the face. She had been extremely polite and submissive the past few weeks…there seemed to be true honesty in her eyes. At last she gave in, and her friends dragged her onto the loud dance floor.

They wormed their way through the swayed mob until they found Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason. The boys helped Avery half forget her worries, and have a decent time. After nearly a half hour of standing up and being crazy, the group flopped down in some chairs near the open doors (it was very hot).

It was while they were resting that the guys heard this conversation proceeding.

"So, Greg, what do you think of the Ryan article in the paper this morning? Pretty lame, huh?"

"I would say so, Larson. It went on about 'acceptance in the community'; the only difference I've seen in this school is the Ice Princess sitting by herself in drama club. I frankly don't miss that stupid Evans anyway; what good was he to anybody anyways?"

"Nothing besides cleaning up the back stairwell with his tears and blood" Were so busy chortling at their horrible joke that they never saw it coming. Not four, but about eleven or so boys in the near premise tackled the gang members to the ground, ordering them to take it back. It took five parent chaperons to separate the fight. Sharpay and Taylor scolded their boyfriends, and Gabriella took care of reprimanding Troy. Yet Avery remained sitting, smiling at the brawling.

"For once, they actually agree on one thing," she said to herself, "and it's our own Ryan"

Ten miles away, in Albuquerque Central Hospital, on the third floor in the second corridor, in the room seven doors down on the left, Ryan Evans's eyes blinked open.

"You know," Avery suddenly to Taylor ten minutes later, "I'll be back in half an hour; I'm going to the hospital"

"**Avery**," Taylor groaned, "please don't! I mean, you will get depressed again! I don't want you to be any sadder than you already are!"

"Taylor, I have to. He needs me. Even if he doesn't know I'm there, I promised him I would visit him every day. I can't break my promise" Taylor sighed, and smiled at her.

"_Alright_. Tell him we all say hi"

"I will" Avery giggled, and ran over to the entrance. In just ten minutes, she was at the front desk of the hospital. The nurse then immediately retrieved the appropriate key; she knew the girl's face well enough by now to need to be told of who she wanted to visit.

Avery sat down in her usual spot next to Ryan's bed. She pulled out his favorite book-A History of Hats-out from her purse, and read it aloud to him. By the time the clock had struck 10, though, her head was lying peacefully against the mattress; her consciousness swimming in peaceful dreams.

The occupant in the bed turned his head to the side, trying to find a comfortable position. It was no use. He was waking up. Ryan cracked open his eyes again. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the snoozing girl at the bottom of his bed. To his delight, he realized that it was Avery. She was the first person he had seen. Ryan had a vague memory of waking up in the room earlier, but there had been no one there. And everything was so boringly white. Avery Loveday was a far prettier subject to focus his attentions.

With some pains, Ryan pulled himself into a sitting position, but had to rest his spinning head against the wall. After a few seconds of deep breaths, he was fine again. The blonde reached out a gentle hand and tapped her on the shoulder.

Avery yelped, and jumped back from the bed. Ryan jumped slightly; all his senses were rather numbed at the moment, and she had yelped loudly. She hurriedly collected herself, and stared into Ryan's face, not believing what she was seeing. The dancer's blue eyes sparkled, and the smile playing across his lips spelled a new freshness, as if Ryan had just awoken from a deep sleep.

"**Ryan**!!" she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "You're…you're awake!!!!" He smiled lovingly at her. Avery wiped the tears away, and gave a small laugh.

"Sorry, I wasn't suspecting you to wake me like that" He laughed, making her smile uncontrollably. How much she had been craving that laugh, like a baby craves milk from its mother. She moved closer to Ryan's head, so that she was sitting by his hip.

"I really missed you, Ryan" she said, running her fingers through his blonde hair. His eyes closed, enjoying the loving action. "You have no idea how much. Were you able to hear me talking to you? And reading your favorite book all these days?"

"I sort of do…I guess everything was like one big dream. I definitely remember listening to a sweet voice, which led to many pleasant dreams" Avery sighed happily, and felt like she would burst with happiness. From the fact that Ryan was awake, but also from the way he was looking at her; with his heart in his eyes.

"I love you, Ryan Evans" she whispered, and leaned down so that her nose brushed his. His eyes closed, and Avery felt something warm and wonderful touch her lips. She held on to it, not wishing it to end. Her first kiss.

Sadly, it did end. Ryan leaned tiredly against his pillow, but didn't stop stroking her hand. They stared into each other's eyes for the next few minutes without saying one word. Then a thought hit Avery.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, bending down and giving him a quick kiss. He would need a lot of those to make up for all the love he had missed the previous years. "Stay awake for me, if you can" He nodded sleepily, and she slipped out of the room.

Avery sat down right outside his door, and pulled out her baby blue cell phone. She quickly punched in the correct numbers, and waited.

"Hello?"

"Taylor, you will **never** guess what just happened"


	14. Wednesday: Last Day of School

**Wednesday:** Last Day of School

Chad and Taylor looked up at the click of the classroom door. It was only Ryan and Avery, hand in hand as always. Taylor got up to greet them, and Chad went back to finishing his math project. He had always been behind on homework. Avery and her boyfriend chatted with Taylor for a little bit before walking to their traditional spots at the back of the classroom, right next to each other. Taylor sighed to herself, and then walked over to Sharpay and Zeke, who had just come in themselves.

"I swear, your twin and Avery are joined at the hip. I am yet to see one without the other. Doesn't it ever bug you how much time they spend together?" Sharpay rolled her eyes, and sat down in her respective seat.

"It normally would, but it really isn't that bad. He needs her. Ryan seems lost without her"

"Why's that?" Taylor asked, weirded out once again, and sat down next to her.

"She is his key to society. Ever since…you know what," the blonde said in a dramatically hushed voice, as if discussing a murder, "he has a hard time talking to people. That and trusting them in general. He is just paranoid like that. Besides, he likes the attention. Avery gives him plenty of it. Mr. and Mrs. Sanders are nice enough, but act like he is made of glass. They are afraid to break him or something stupid like that. The foster home told them that Ryan was sensitive to touch, so they barely ever touch him" Sharpay snorted with disgust. ""It didn't occur to them that he 'needs love'…I think that's how our physiatrist put it"

"Psychiatrist?" Taylor said in surprise.

"Yah, they put all the kids with abusive backgrounds in psychiatric sessions. They are extremely dull. Anyways, the psychiatrist said that Ryan 'is a very special case, and needs lots of love and attention'. I pay attention to him more, but Avery makes up for everybody else. Always hugging him, and freely giving out kisses. It would be disgusting if it wasn't so dang cute. Don't you hate it when that happens? You want to be grossed out, but they are such a cute couple that you can only say 'aww'?"

"Uh, Shar?" Gabi said, sitting down next to her. "Did you take caffeine pills or something this morning?"

"Why do say that?" Sharpay asked, her eyes bulging more than they did normally.

"'Cause you've been talking nonstop and are being very open about your personal life. You never do that unless you are on a sugar high"

"All I had was a double-shot espresso," Sharpay said brightly. "Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" Gabi said tiredly, hoping the twin's energy would fail her soon.

"I got a call from the police department the other day that they caught our father. He was trying to get across the border, but her was drunk again, so it didn't work to well"

"And your mother?"

"They got her ages ago. She tried to get out on proving the fact that she hadn't known prostitution was illegal and that since her father had been abusive, there was no way she could have known that she was supposed to report her husband"

"Was your grandfather actually abusive?"

"They are looking into it. I think he was, but as I never met him, I really wouldn't know. Oh look, Chad is here!" Sharpay bounced over to see what Zeke and Chad were talking about. Taylor looked at Gabi hopelessly, and Gabi rolled her eyes.

"That's Sharpay for you" Suddenly, Sharpay bounced out the door, shouting back to her friends,

"I have an exam in two minutes! Toodles!" And away she went, dragging the happy Zeke behind her. Taylor laughed, shook her head, and muttered something that sounded like "Evans" underneath her breath, and then walked back to her desk, passing by Ryan's, on which his girlfriend was sitting comfortably on top of.

"Nice outfit, Ry" Avery said happily, fixing his slightly rumpled shirt and cocked hat. "Did that shirt just come back from the dry cleaners?"

"Yah, Shar was going ballistic that it wouldn't be back in time for the last week of school. You know how she is about small things like that" The shadow of a frown showed across his brow. "Do you mind me wearing these nice clothes again?" She smiled, ran a finger down his face, and winked at him.

"No; it's the real you. It's the only way I want to see you dress"


	15. Thursday: Dawn of a New Day

_OMG it's over TT I know all of you are REALLY happy that the ending has finally come…sorry about the weak ending  like I have said before, I was in a WEEEEEIRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDD mood when I wrote this. Anyhoot, please comment on what you think of it overall. And stay tuned for two new stories I shall hopefully be posting soon:: _­Beyond, _the sequel to A New Tune, and _High School Musical: Evans Edition. _See y'all soon ___

**Thursday: **Dawn of a New Day

"DING-DONG!" Mrs. Sanders plodded over to her front door, wondering who on earth it could be calling on them at 8 o'clock in the morning.

"**Hello Mrs. Sanders**!" The group greeted her cheerfully, and came bounding in.

"I'm assuming you are Ryan and Sharpay's friends?" The homely mother said, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes ma'm," one of the boys, the tallest and most built one said. "Is it okay if we go up and see them?"

"I'm afraid the twins are still asleep; school only ended yesterday"

"Exactly, ma'm. May we seem them anyways? It's a surprise" Mrs. Sanders laughed, and directed them to the room the two shared. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Avery raced, yet raced silently, up the stares, and creeped into Ryan and Sharpay's room.

"Good morning, sunshine" Zeke whispered down to Sharpay and Troy and Gabriella rolled up the blinds, sending sunbeams dancing across the slumbering Evans' beds. "We have big plans for you guys today, so hurry up and get dressed!" Avery sat on the side of Ryan's and, when the others were busy trying to convince Sharpay to not kill them, she bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. His eyelids fluttered open, and stared up sleepily into her radiant face.

"Wake up, sweet Ryan Evans, to a new morning" A smile played across the dancer's face. Ryan and Avery gazed into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to the world around them.

**The End**


End file.
